Winner Takes All
by LoVe JH writer15
Summary: When Robin suggests a month long training session for the Titans West and East, he never expected Raven to confide that both Speedy and Aqualad have shown interest towards her. Will Robin realize his feelings for the dark sorceress in time or will Aqualad and Speedy get to Raven first?
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea and really wanted to share it with you RobRae shippers. I hope no one is too OOC but if you think so please comment and tell me so! I appreciate any criticism that could help me work with all these characters I love so much. I'm not a Star/Rob shipper but I love Starfire so expect no Star-bashing here.

Also I know this chapter is long and filler-ish but it will get better with more drama and comedy and romance! So please keep reading and follow my story.

**One**

It had been four months since the Titans returned from the Tokyo mission and one month since the largely unexpected, loudly disputed breakup of Robin and Starfire. Well, largely unexpected and widely disputed by everyone except Raven. She'd known from the start the relationship wouldn't last. Starfire was her best friend and Raven knew everything there was to know about the happy-go-lucky alien. Starfire was nurturing and sentimental, hopelessly romantic and innocently clingy.

She was always around Robin, crowding him too much and loving him too deeply. Robin had cared for her, of course, but he wasn't the type of guy who could handle losing his privacy and alone time. He wasn't right for Starfire and Raven had almost told him that straight up. She'd confided in Cyborg but he thought that wasn't a good idea.

'Just let 'em be, Rae. They can figure it out somehow.' He'd said.

But they hadn't figured it out. They had one month of pure bliss and by the end of the second month, both were miserable. Starfire would end up at Raven's door in the middle of the night, face red and wet from her tears after yet another fight. Robin felt constant guilt at hurting his girlfriend, but he'd underestimated his feelings for the Tamaranian. He cared for her, liked her a lot, loved her like a friend, but the love of soulmates and lovers? No. He couldn't feel that as deeply as Starfire did. And so three months in, Robin broke it off and Starfire fell into a depression.

It was up to the introverted, dark sorceress to bring her back to life. Raven was a completely different person around her suffering best friend. She took her to the mall, to the local café, to the city disco, to Steel City to visit Titans East and around the country to visit other honorary Titans and their friends. Raven would even smile and attempt stupid jokes a la Beast Boy to make her friend laugh. And gradually it worked.

By the end of that month Starfire was back to normal, cooking weird dishes, misunderstanding the English language, and trying to play video games with Cyborg and Beast Boy. She was even up to sitting and engaging in casual conversation with Robin without remembering the breakup and bursting into sobs. Raven felt proud of herself and she wasn't the only one.

Robin had been watching her for a while now. Throughout his fights and unhappiness with Starfire, he'd found himself comparing the two girls and picturing himself in relationship with Raven. In those scenarios he always seemed more at ease and more comfortable than he actually was with Starfire. Still, Robin had kept all those thoughts locked away, careful not to reveal his inner emotions around the empath, who was best friends with his ex-girlfriend and who probably didn't feel any such way towards him. He simply admired her from afar; thankful she had healed Starfire when he had wounded her.

Apart from his romantic struggles, Robin had been focused on the way his team was working. The Titans were stronger than ever and the five original Titans worked expertly well together in battle, assisting without any words spoken and combining their abilities to take down any enemy in front of them. Robin knew his leadership played a part there, but he also knew his team was strong and mature enough that "Teen" wasn't necessarily what they were anymore. Robin and Raven were already 18, Starfire and Beast Boy were 17, and Cyborg had just celebrated his 21st birthday. Robin considered dropping the Teen and leaving the team as The Titans but that was a secondary matter. He had something more important in mind.

Raven was meditating on the roof, her violet hair dancing gently with the summer night breeze, when her communicator beeped. She flipped it open and saw it was a message Robin had sent to his four teammates informing them of a meeting starting in five minutes. Raven groaned but teleported downstairs, arriving first in the Titans' living room. She settled herself at the right end of the couch, pushing her cloak back to keep her body from overheating and waited.

A minute later Starfire zoomed in with a 'Friend Raven, hello!' taking a seat on her left and beginning to chatter about her day. Three minutes later Beast Boy and Cyborg stomped in, laughing about something the changeling had done in the bathroom. They launched themselves onto the left end of the couch, making the girls jump up with the force of their movement.

_Why are boys so disgusting_? Raven asked herself.

Shortly after, their leader entered his face blank and serious as always. He stood at the front of the room, looking at the four Titans silently. Raven tried to read his emotions to see if he was angry or something, but all she got was a faint trace of amusement. Beast Boy began to fidget and finally blurted out

"Are we in trouble?"

Robin's lips twitched and he finally spoke.

"Nah, just working the room."

Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire asked her why the room was being used as a laborer by Robin and how was this possible.

"I'll explain later." She mumbled and turned back to Robin, hoping he'd quit his dramatics and tell them what the meeting was for.

"I wanted to congratulate you all for becoming such a powerful team. Titans West is a force to be reckoned with and everyone knows it. After our battles with the Brotherhood of Evil and Commander Daizo in Tokyo, we've been called a 'dream team' and a 'young Justice League with half the drama'."

"All right, Titans rule!" Beast Boy declared, changing into a monkey to jump with excitement.

"However-

The Titans groaned as Robin opened his mouth again. The Boy Wonder glared.

"_However,_ we can't get cocky and think that just because we haven't lost a battle in a while we're Superman or Batman. We're still learning and getting stronger, so we can benefit from more training."

The group groaned again.

"The training I have in mind will be a full month of intensive work on our individual abilities and our strategies as a team. I knew you guys wouldn't be enthused at the prospect of more training so I thought of a training program that would be a bit more… fun."

"Did Robin just say the word fun?" Cyborg turned to Beast Boy.

"No way, dude, he's lying! He's trying to trick us and make us believe we're gonna have a good time before BAM he makes us jog up Mount Everest while we answer math problems! Without a calculator!"

"You're an idiot." Raven promptly informed Beast Boy.

"While that does sound interesting, Beast Boy, I had something else in mind." Robin said. "We will be living and training with Titans East for a month, sharing our techniques with theirs and learning about their strategies too. There will be team against team competitions, individual competitions and pairs against pairs competitions. Think of it as a month of superhero Olympics."

There was a beat of silence before Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire cheered.

"Oh, I long greatly to see our friends from the East!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I'm gonna play with Speedy's arrows and mess with Aqualad and chase the twins and play more video games with new players!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I get to see Bumblebee!" Cyborg said with a fist pump and immediately blushed when everyone looked in his direction.

The only one who stayed silent was Raven. Robin, seeing this, announced that the meeting was over and asked Raven if he could speak with her in private. The empath sighed and nodded, following him to his room.  
-

Robin could sense that Raven was worried about the upcoming training, though he was unsure why. Raven may be the empath and the expert at controlling her emotions but Robin knew her better than anyone else and he could read her emotions fairly well. Besides, since returning from Tokyo Raven had become more relaxed and slightly more open to expressing emotions. She wasn't skipping for joy or blowing kisses all the time but, with Starfire at least, Robin had seen her laughing and smiling with genuine affection.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?" Robin asked when the dark girl continued to stare at the floor, not speaking.

"It's nothing."

"We both know that's not true, Raven."

"It doesn't matter." She lied again and Robin sighed.

"It matters to me. As team leader, I have to address any issues within the team. You didn't seem to be okay with Titans East coming to Jump City for this month-long training. I thought it was a good idea and Bumblebee agreed with me. They're supposed to be arriving in a couple of days."

"That's so soon." She muttered and Robin's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Robin, this is a private thing. I-I'd feel weird telling you." She looked at the floor again.

"Raven." He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, causing her violet eyes to jump up and meet his gaze. "You can tell me anything. I promise."

She nodded once and took a deep breath.

"It's not the training I have a problem with. I just have a… predicament regarding two of the Titans East."

"A predicament?"

"Yes."

"Which two Titans?"

"Speedy and Aqualad." She mumbled and Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. May I ask what the predicament is?"

He sensed he was on the verge of something big so he didn't push her anymore, choosing to be patient until she could phrase her thoughts adequately.

"Well, both of them have expressed an interest in my approval and my affections… and ultimately in me."

Robin's eyes widened under his mask and Raven flushed, ducking her head again.  
-

"So you're saying that both Speedy and Aqualad _like _you?"

"Speedy told me he loved me once, but I suspect he just wanted to get in my pants."

Robin almost choked on his breath. When had all this happened? When did inappropriate, obnoxious, superplayer Speedy get close enough to Raven to tell her he loved her and subliminally ask for sex?

"Robin?"

She was looking at him now, waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting… that. How did this happen exactly?"

"I've spent some time in Steel City these last few months. Starfire and I would just fly there and back sometimes. She was going through something."

Robin knew exactly what that something was but didn't bother interrupting.

"I guess I noticed a month ago. When we got there and Starfire was talking to Bumblebee or to Mas and Menos I would find myself alone and then suddenly ambushed by one of them. Aqualad gave me these pearls he'd swum to the bottom of the sea for and then Speedy gave me this blue dress exactly in my size. It was strange and when it started happening I just wasn't prepared to reject them or say anything, mostly because this is a novel experience to me."

Robin nodded. Raven was enchantingly beautiful but she had no idea. Beast Boy had tried to go after her once but had gotten shot down so much he'd given up. Recently Robin was falling under her allure so really the only male who wasn't under the Raven spell was Cyborg and that was only because he was like her older brother and saw Raven as the little sister he was sworn to protect. She was also smart and sarcastically funny. Who wouldn't like her?

"Now, I'm just worried living with both of them for a whole month will bring undesirable consequences and uncomfortable situations." She finished.

"I understand your concerns, Raven, but not that I'm aware of this I can make sure nothing unexpected will occur. This training will be helpful for all of us and I already planned it out with Bumblebee. I'm sorry that this is happening, but I can promise you I won't let either of them bother you in our home. This is our tower and they're going to have to behave in our city."

Raven sighed.

"I doubt it. Speedy, especially, is quite vocal about his wants. He insulted Aqualad once and tried to shoot him with an arrow because he asked me out on a date. Thankfully, Starfire was ready to go home and I slipped out before they started fighting."

Robin laughed at that.

"Nothing makes a man crazier than a beautiful woman." He said without thinking and Raven froze.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Uh…"

_Shit! Why'd you say that, genius? Now she's gonna add you to her stalker list and never trust you again._

"Of course you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful little sister a guy could ask for! Cyborg and I have said that before. It's nothing new." He gave an awkward chuckle.

An undecipherable emotion crossed over Raven's face but before Robin could analyze it further, it was gone and Raven was expressionless.

"I'm glad you've both taken on the role of older brother. Maybe that will scare Aqualad and Speedy enough to make them leave me alone. I still have the dress and pearls thrown at the back of my closet. It felt rude to throw them away."

"Sure." Robin nodded but internally he was still cursing himself for his stupid comment.

Raven bid him a good night and left his room to head for her own, leaving Robin alone with his conflicting thoughts.

_Is this jealousy I'm feeling? Or is it just protectiveness for my friend? I have to admit it bothers me that Aqualad and Speedy want her, but it's not because I want her… We're just friends. Besides, relationships never work for me. I pushed Batgirl away long ago and I couldn't make it work with Starfire for more than three months. I'm not going to add Raven to my failures. I'll deal with this on Monday when the other Titans arrive. Everything will be fine. Won't it?_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, guys; I'm glad you like it so far. Also I took some liberties with the design of the tower, specifically the training room. You'll see what I mean.

**Two**

The fateful day had finally arrived and an hour before the expected appearance of Titans East, Raven was in her room finishing off a long meditation. She was generally in control of her powers, allowing herself to express her emotions on a more normal basis. However, with guys like Speedy around she couldn't be too careful.

Raven, no longer meditating, sat on her bed to contemplate the two males fighting for her attentions. Speedy was the more obvious courter, whistling when she walked by, calling her annoying pet names like "babe" and "sweetheart". He would also buy her many pieces of fine clothing. She'd had to reject a few leather skirts and fur coats, but she hadn't found a way to give the elegant blue dress back. Speedy once told her he was rich enough to buy her a mansion for only her books. Though his arrogant attitude towards his wealth bothered her, she had to admit a place filled only with the literature she treasured seemed wonderful. She hadn't told Speedy though. No need to get his hopes up.

Aqualad was more of a gentleman, opening doors and pushing out chairs for her at the East Tower. He would brew special teas for her and strike up interesting conversations she honestly enjoyed. The only gift he'd brought her was the pearls, which were worth a small fortune on their own. Aqualad had said they would look beautiful on a woman as magnificent as Raven. She'd blushed, guiltily accepting the gleaming necklace made in Atlantis.

Raven wasn't trying to lead the boys on. She was just unsure of how to reject them without hurting them. Beast Boy may think her cold, but she was actually very attuned to the emotions of others and not just because of her empathy. Speedy and Aqualad were valued Titans with exceptional talents and diverse personalities. Was it possible Raven could like one of them and pursue a relationship?

Before Raven could answer her own question, the doorbell Cyborg had installed for any scheduled visits rang.

"Here we go." She whispered, exiting her room with her hood covering her face.  
-

The first thing they noticed was the absence of two fast-speaking, fast-moving twins.

"Mas and Menos were called home for the summer. Some family emergency." Bumblebee explained.

"This was supposed to be all of our teams. You're down two members." Robin replied, crossing his arms to show he was not pleased.

"I could force them to ignore a family emergency. Besides, it's even. Eight Titans. We can still perform all the exercises you mentioned."

Reluctantly, he nodded. The Boy Wonder didn't like it when his plans didn't work out exactly the way he wanted.

"Welcome to our home, friends!" Starfire began the line of hugs, embracing Bumblebee.

The Titans had stood in an organized line with Starfire commencing the hugs (or in everyone else's case the handshakes) then Cyborg, then Beast Boy, and then Robin, who stood next to Raven. When Aqualad reached her, he simply extended a hand to the dark sorceress. She took it, meeting his dark eyes and seeing the undisguised adoration there. He released her small hand with a final squeeze and gentle smile. Then there was Speedy.

"Hello, sweetheart, long time no see. You haven't visited me in a while. I hope you didn't think that would change anything between us." He winked and as quickly as his nickname implied, he'd moved forward to plant a kiss on her cheek, choosing a spot dangerously close to her lips.

Robin's eyes narrowed under his mask but before he could put the asshole in his place, a burst of black energy pushed the archer backwards, where he tripped on a pile of Beast Boy's misplaced video games.

"Ouch, babe. That one stung." Speedy picked himself up in one fluid motion, a wide grin on his face. "At least I know I'm getting to you."

He casually walked away, claiming he was going to set his bag down in one of the guest rooms meant for the Titans East.

Raven glared at the floor and Robin glared at Speedy's departing back, but the remaining 5 Titans (except for Aqualad who was cursing Speedy under his breath) stared at Raven in shock.

"So… what the hell was that, Rae?" Cyborg spoke.

"Yeah, why was Speedy flirting with you like he liked you or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Friend Raven, are you okay?" the alien gently approached her best friend.

"Yes, Star. I'm fine."

"It seems Speedy has a thing for ya, girl." Bumblebee said. "I am deeply sorry for ya."

She laughed and nudged Cyborg, asking him to help her find her room. Aqualad and Beast Boy went with them, the green Titan buzzing with questions Raven would never answer.

"How long has Friend Speedy acted this way towards you?" Starfire questioned.

"Since we started visiting Steel City more often."

"I see. This is my fault then. It was for me these constant trips were made."

"No, Starfire, it's not your fault."

Robin felt intrusive, listening to the girls' conversation but he wasn't sure if he should leave. He settled for fiddling with his communicator, trying to pretend he was updating the mission log and training itinerary.

"He is what they call a 'heartbreaker', correct?"

"So I've heard."

"Are you not afraid?"

"Of what?"

"The breaking of your heart."

Raven gave a dry chuckle.

"No. Speedy won't hurt me because I don't care for him."

"And Friend Aqualad?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw when he gave you the underwater necklace of pearls. It was quite romantic."

Of course Starfire saw it that way.

"It was, but I didn't really see it like that. I don't care for Aqualad that way either."

The alien princess nodded but a wistful smile touched her pretty features.

"Yet, it is still pleasant to feel so wanted, is it not? The stolen kisses and hidden glances. The premature stage of love." Her voice saddened and she must have remembered who else was in the room because she gave Robin a pained glance and mumbled an excuse to join the other Titans.

"I can see what you meant before. Speedy is a problem." Robin said, choosing to sidestep the broken pieces of his and Starfire's relationship.

That was something he hadn't forgiven himself for.

"A bright red problem. With arrows. And numerous innuendoes."

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to start our training, but there is a trust-building exercise I'd like to try today.

Raven frowned at his mischievous smile.  
-

Everyone was gathered in the vast training room, which was usually spread out with Robin's crazy obstacle courses. This time, though, it was ominously empty.

"What are we doing?" Beast Boy was asking Cyborg, who shrugged.

"No idea."

They heard the sound of Robin's steel boots on the floor and then he was at the center of the room, wearing that same mysterious smile from earlier.

"Thank you for gathering so quickly. As you know we have a month prepared for our teams filed with intensive training and strategic exercises. This first challenge is centered on trust-building. There are eight of us, meaning four pairs. There are 3 Titans East members and 5 Titan West members so one pair will be two of our members. Let's go in order. Bumblebee, choose a partner."

"Sparky." She grinned and Cyborg glowered at the nickname but moved to stand next to her.

"Aw man, bros before hoes, dude." Beast Boy complained and received an electric shock, courtesy of Bumblebee.

"I'll choose next." Robin didn't miss a beat. "Raven."

She kept her face blank as she moved forward to stand next to him. Speedy watched her with annoyance on his face. Clearly, he'd wanted to pick Raven.

"Aqualad." Robin said next.

The Atlantian hid his disappointment at not working with Raven better.

"Beast Boy."

"And Starfire will be with Speedy."

The archer moved to stand next to the tall girl.

"Hey, pretty lady."

"Friend Speedy, though you may try to fool me I am well aware of your sentiments towards Friend Raven. I disapprove of your wayward behavior. If you do like her, I expect you to prove it." her words were quiet but firm and Speedy's eyebrows raised with newfound respect for the girl.

He was used to flirting with anything that had long legs and breasts. And he was used to having his interest reciprocated. It seemed like neither Raven nor Starfire was susceptible to his charms. It was nice to see their friendship was strong. Starfire was loyal to Raven and would not tolerate his flirtation when he supposedly liked her best friend. And Speedy did care for Raven. More than he'd cared for any other girl, but he didn't know how to get to a girl like Raven. She didn't care about his money or his good looks. She cared about the important things. Intelligence and honesty and culture. Speedy would have to work harder to prove himself, like Starfire had said.

"The point of this exercise is working with your partner to overcome the obstacles in your way in a set amount of time. If you cannot complete the course, you will have to repeat it. As many times as needed."

As Robin spoke the training room floor moved and the dreaded obstacles popped up. There were five obstacles in total. The first was a series of shifting walls that would slam together unexpectedly and begin moving again. The second was a long empty pit with who knew what inside. The third was a tall wall that looked like those used for rock climbing except there were no colored rocks to scale. There was just a hard wooden wall. The fourth obstacle had a big jumble of ropes, tangled in insane ways blocking the way to the next obstacle. The fifth obstacle was a pool of water with currents of electricity running through it and what appeared to be monkey bars over the pool to get safely across. Then there was just a quarter mile of open space to run before crossing the finish line.

"I'm going to die. I just know it." Beast Boy said and Aqualad told him to calm down.

"Now there are some rules that must be followed." Robin explained. "Some of your abilities give you an unfair advantage. For instance, Raven's teleportation. That is something that can't be used because she can't just teleport us to the end of the race. That defeats the purpose of the exercise. In each team there is one hero that can fly. This can be utilized but not to fly over the entire course and simply touch down at the finish line. Again, this defeats the purpose. Play fair and work closely with your partner. We each have six minutes to complete this course."

"Hey, wait, don't you get an unfair advantage? You designed the course." Speedy grumbled, still angry Robin had taken Raven from him.

"Actually, I didn't design this. I asked a friend to do it. He's always busy but I assured him this would be worth it."

"What friend?" Cyborg asked but Robin just hid a grin.

"Any volunteers to go first?"

He was met with silence.

"Fine. I've put our names in this bag. If I call your name, you and your partner go first." Robin produced a small black bag and reached in, coming out with one slip of paper.

"Beast Boy."

"Aw man!"


	3. Chapter 3

So I had a snow day today and I figured I'd update again simply because I love this story! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it too. Thank you for the reviews and followers!

Oh, and I know Raven seems a bit OOC because she's happier and nicer but she's been through the end of the world, guys. Trigon is gone. She and the team have come a long way. She can trust them with her emotions, at least. Or I think so.

**Three**

Beast Boy was practically whimpered but Aqualad only took a deep calming breath and moved to the start of the course, dragging the changeling behind him.

"Ready?" Robin held a stopwatch in his right hand, waiting for Aqualad's signal.

The Atlantian gave a brief nod and the second Robin pressed the start on the timer, they were a blur on the course. Aqualad slid smoothly through the slamming walls and Beast Boy waited until he went through before turning into a hummingbird and flitting quickly through the first obstacle. The second obstacle caused Beast Boy to shriek and the others wondered exactly what was in that pit.

"Carry us over." Aqualad commanded.

Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl, picking him up with one claw and moving over the pit. When they were halfway over the pit something grabbed Aqualad's leg but he gave it a look of disgust a rough kick, sending the thing back to the depths of the pit.

"Four minutes left!" Robin shouted over the whir of the obstacle course machines.

"Change into something smaller to fly us over." Aqualad said. "A pterodactyl won't fit through that space."

Though it was possible to make it over the wall through flight, there was only a small opening between the ceiling of the training room and the top of the wall. Beast Boy nodded and turned into a bald eagle, strong enough to lift Aqualad but small enough to get through the opening.

"Three minutes!"

At the fourth obstacle the pair paused.

"We can crawl under most of the ropes. I'll be a rat and you can follow me." Beast Boy suggested but Aqualad shook his head, not bothering to listen to any of his partner's thoughts.

Instead, he jumped into the tangle of ropes, attempting to glide through alone. Beast Boy growled but turned into a rat as he'd said, scampering easily under the ropes and jumping through any loops that were in his way. He resumed human form at the end of the ropes but didn't see Aqualad waiting for him.

"Dude, where are you?" he called, peering through the mess of ropes.

"Two minutes!" Robin announced and Beast Boy began to panic.

"Aqualad! Come on!"

"I'm stuck!" the voice came from deep inside the obstacle and Beast Boy morphed into a snake, moving lithely through the course where he finally located the Atlantian.

True to his word he was stuck in a difficult position with each of his arms caught in different ropes and one of his legs tangled behind him.

"You should have followed me like I told you."

Aqualad snarled in anger, mostly at himself, and Beast Boy turned into a rat again, gnawing on the ropes that had trapped Aqualad. Then he waited for Aqualad to follow him under the ropes as he's originally said. They had just exited the ropes when Robin called out that they had a minute left.

"We're not gonna make it!" Beast Boy said helplessly but Aqualad waved him off.

"This is my element, Beast Boy. Just stand back." He waved his hands upwards to manipulate the water in the fifth obstacle.

"Wait, what are you doing? That's electrified!"

Again he was ignored and as Aqualad moved the water some inevitably moved towards him. Suddenly, Aqualad was being electrocuted as his powers worked against him. He dropped to the floor, releasing the water into the pit again.

"Aqualad!" Beast Boy touched the older boy and jumped back as a current shocked him.

"You have twenty seconds!" Cyborg was shouting and Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl again, carrying Aqualad over the fifth obstacle and towards the finish line.

He could have made it… if a sixth obstacle hadn't revealed itself to be hidden laser cannons that shot him down mercilessly. It turned out the quarter mile before the finish line was not simply a free run, but a defensive strategy obstacle.  
-

When the time was up, the course readjusted itself, the laser cannons disappearing once again. Cyborg and Starfire ran to the fallen Titans, each picking one up and bringing them to the front of the training room where everyone else awaited their turn.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire said gently, depositing him on the ground.

"Hold on." Raven knelt down and touched a glowing white hand to Beast Boy's chest.

He gasped and sat up as Raven did the same to Aqualad. The Atlantian woke up, his onyx eyes falling on his resuscitator.

"Raven." He breathed. "Thank you."

She merely nodded and moved back to stand with Robin.

"You have failed to complete the course in time. This means you will have to repeat the course after the rest of us go. You did not work well as a team. Aqualad, you ignored your partner's counsel and that cost you a failure. Beast Boy, you were careless by the end and didn't stop to consider any other threats. That cost you as well." Robin turned to the other Titans. "We can all learn from example. We've seen one team go through so we should be more prepared. Are there any volunteers to go next or should I pick another name from the bag?"

"Actually, I vote us to go next." Raven said quietly but confidently.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"All right then."

"If you fail, I'm going to laugh." Speedy jibed, trying to rile Robin.

"If that were so, it would mean I also failed. Are you implying I'm not capable of completing this course in time, Speedy?" Raven had pushed her hood back and turned the full power of her amethyst eyes on the flushing archer.

"N-no, Raven. I-I didn't mean you, I just meant-

"Whatever it is you meant, I'd appreciate if you kept it to yourself. This isn't playtime, you know. We're supposed to be learning something." She snapped.

Speedy, face as red as his hair, looked down as the other Titans laughed.

"That's my Rae-Rae." Cyborg said proudly. "I'm still gonna kick your ass for liking my little sister, though." He said seriously and Speedy rolled his eyes.

"Cy, can you run the time?" Robin handed the android the stopwatch. "Are you ready, Raven?" he lowered his voice to address her.

"We can do this, Robin. With time to spare."

He grinned.

"I know."

"Good. I didn't want Speedy getting to you."

"Please." His smile turned cocky, full of the practiced bravado he'd acquired over the years of his career.

"On your marks. Get set… go!" Cyborg yelled and the birds shot forward.

Robin and Raven ran straight through the crashing walls without hesitation and were at the second obstacle in record time.

_I'll fly us over on an energy platform. I don't want anything coming up to grab us like what happened to Aqualad. _Raven sent her thoughts to Robin using the bond between their minds and her telepathic ability.

_Good idea. Both the platform and the telepathic communication. This is faster, _he responded and she raised the platform under their feet, gliding over the pit without looking down so as not to lose concentration.

_I'm glad you didn't look down. It was filled with these creepy mutated bugs like Killer Moth's pets. _

_Your friend sure has a sense of humor._

Raven heard Robin's laugh in her mind as she easily took his hand so she could drop the platform and fly them smoothly over the third obstacle wall. She deposited him on the other side in front of the ropes, letting him take the lead for this one.

"Four minutes! You guys are kicking butt here!" Cyborg called from far away and Raven smirked.

_What now? _She asked him.

_Follow me and do exactly what I do. _He began to twist and flip through the ropes as smoothly as if he were breaking through ocean waves and swimming underwater. She tucked her arms tightly against her body to keep her cloak from getting caught in the ropes and levitated to fly after Robin. She kept careful track of his bright yellow cape and soon the cape was no longer in flurried movement but stationary at the end of the fourth obstacle. He grinned and held out a hand as she finished after him.

"Three minutes!" Cyborg shouted.

_I could fly us over this._

_Where's the fun in that? _Robin winked pulling her forward then dropping her hand as he jumped up to the monkey bars and began swinging from bar to bar with ease.

_Showoff_, she grumbled, ignoring his laugh as she climbed up the monkey bars but took a different approach. She ran over the top, making sure to maintain a certain speed so that she wouldn't fall through the bars and into the electrified water. She saw the end of the pit and copying one of Robin's moves, flipped off the top of the monkey bars to land swiftly on her feet at the bottom.

_I told you the gymnastics/flexibility training would come in hand._ His voice filtered through her mind.

_Whatever, Wonder Boy. How do you want to avoid getting shot by laser cannons?_

"Two minutes!"

_I get the left ones; you take care of the right ones. Don't stop moving._

She nodded and floated slightly above him as they rushed forward, a quarter mile away from the finish line. As expected, the laser cannons appeared and began a storm of shots towards the two. Raven chanter her mantra once under her breath and slashed out with her power to destroy all the right cannons. She heard the telltale whoosh of air signifying Robin's birdarangs and explosive discs hitting their targets.

"One minute!"

And then they were over the finish line and Raven was so excited, she reached over and hugged Robin. A full-blown hug with her arms around his neck and true warmth radiating from her body to his. Robin, caught by surprise, gradually understood he was being hugged not choked and wrapped his long arms around her petite form.

"You were great out there."

"So were you, Robin. We… we make an efficient team."

"I've known that for a while." He said, his warm breath touching her ear and creating a tingling sensation in her body.

She slowly pulled away, embarrassed by her actions and his words. He just smiled as the once emotionless sorceress turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Rae, Rob, you were amazing! And you had a minute to spare." Cyborg and the others had come over to them, probably wondering why they were taking so long to return to the front of the room.

"Thanks, Cyborg, but it's not an impossible feat. You can all do the same. You just need to work together." Robin explained, falling back into wise leader mode.

As they walked back to the front so Speedy and Starfire could take their turn, Cyborg fell back to walk with Raven.

"How were you guys communicating? I didn't hear any words being exchanged and your lips weren't moving, but you seemed to be asking each other for strategies throughout the course."

Raven tapped her brain.

"Telepathy."

Cyborg snapped his fingers.

"Man, I can't do that."

She laughed at his complaint.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You and Bumblebee are very _close_ so working together shouldn't be a problem."

Cyborg blushed and Raven chuckled. It seemed everyone was blushing, either from embarrassment or romanticism.

But then didn't that mean that Robin making her blush was a romantic thing? Did she like Robin as more than a teammate?

_He's my best friend's ex-boyfriend. My leader. One of my closest friends and the only person who has access to my mind through our bond. Plus, I have enough men in my life due to Speedy and Aqualad's recent declarations of love. This will just have to wait until later. Maybe after this training is over I can talk to Robin about it. Maybe… _Raven though to herself, stealing a glance at the handsome masked boy in question.  
-

Starfire and Speedy had completed the course with seconds to spare, but had worked relatively well together. Starfire was patient and open to suggestions through every part of the course and Speedy had learned that trying to be the bigshot (like Aqualad had tried) was fruitless so he was as patient and open as Starfire. At the end, the Tamaranean wrapped him in a big hug and he hugged her back. For once he had no lusty, inappropriate thoughts. Starfire was a beautiful girl but she was more than a nice face and nicer body. She was his friend.

Bumblebee and Cyborg did as well as Raven had predicted. They finished with more than forty seconds to spare and exchanged high fives as Cyborg did a loud "Boo-yah!"

Aqualad and Beast Boy had to repeat the course, but this time Aqualad followed Beast Boy's lead and they made it to the end with seconds to spare.

After the teams had all completed the course, Robin said it was lunchtime and they could go to the Pizza Parlor to unwind. Everyone cheered and Cyborg and Beast Boy began arguing about ordering a meat or tofu pizza. In the end, the Titans ordered two large cheese pizzas and one medium meat lover's pizza for Cyborg and Starfire (who added a large quantity to her slices to make it perfect).

"This is actually… fun." Raven pronounced the word cautiously like it would kill her.

Robin laughed, finishing his third slice of pizza. He gently bumped Raven's waist with his own.

"I knew what I was doing when I planned this. You should trust me more."

"I do trust you, Robin. With my life. You know that." She looked down at her second slice of pizza to avoid his gaze.

"So you trust me to save you from the depths of hell but not to plan a team gathering?" there was humor in his voice and Raven let a smile grace her face.

"Something like that."

They both laughed, unaware that they were being watched. From across the table Aqualad's dark eyes were narrowed with murder written on his face. He'd tried to wait patiently for Raven, but she'd ignored him and paid more attention to Speedy's advances than his own. Now he finds out she likes Robin? That just wasn't fair. And Aqualad wouldn't stand for it.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a long one, I think. I will also warn you guys that there is some Speedy/Raven coming up. What? I love Speedy, I can't help it! Don't worry I'm a loyal Rob/Rae shipper. Things happen as they must, my readers…

**Four**

Raven went to sleep that night feeling bone-tired but satisfied. She had had a productive day and spent valuable time with Robin, who she considered the smartest Titan and a person to look up to. Starfire was her best friend and Cyborg and Beast Boy were her older and younger brothers respectively, but Robin? He was something special. She just hadn't figured out exactly what that meant.

She had expected to sleep peacefully after the training session, but instead she struggled with one nightmare, tossing restlessly all night.

In the dream she and Robin were on the roof of the tower, standing close together, talking and laughing. Then, Robin leaned in, his lips centimeters from hers, but before they could touch a dark shadow pulled him away and threw him off the tower. Raven moved to save him, but the shadow covered her mouth and restrained her arms. All she could do was watch as the masked leader fell to his death.

A firm rap on her bedroom door woke her from the distressing nightmare. She glanced at the clock on her dresser and groaned. 4:00 A.M. She pulled on her signature cloak and opened the door with a violent surge of her powers.

"What do you think you're doing disturbing me at this hour?" she hissed, not caring who was on the other side.

"Good morning to you too." Robin flashed his bright smile, unruffled by her anger.

Raven's irritation dissipated seeing Robin's carefree expression, kindness visible in his face as always. It brought her back to the nightmare. She wasn't seeing Robin as he was in front of her, but with fear on his handsome features as he was launched from the tower, extending his arms out to her in a final cry for help.

"Raven? Raven, is everything okay?" his voice cut through her reverie and she blinked, seeing his brow furrowed with concern for her behavior.

"Yes. Yes, I'm just tired."

He regarded her skeptically, but didn't press her for the truth he knew she was hiding.

"As your friend I apologize for the early hour. As your leader, I chose this time for a reason."

"What have you planned today?"

"Reflex practice." His mischievous grin was back and Raven thought the Boy Wonder took his little training games way too seriously.

"Care to elaborate?" she stepped out of her room, the door shutting automatically.

"No, but I will tell you that you're up first."

"Why me?"

"I need the first example to be a successful one."

"How are you so sure I'll succeed?"

They'd begun walking to the outdoor course but Robin paused to face the shorter girl.

"The same way I was so sure you'd complete the course yesterday with time to spare and the same way I'm so sure that with you in battle, the Titans will always come out victorious. I trust in you and in your abilities."

"How sweet. You're buttering me up so I don't hate you for making me go first." She gave him fake smile and he broke into laughter.

She grinned at the effect her dry words had on the usually stoic leader of the team. Robin had the tendency to overanalyze and obsess the way he had with Slade. He deserved moments of levity the same way Raven deserved the tender compliments and friendship Robin gave her. They'd both been through so much. Raven had once been emotionless, constantly afraid of releasing Trigon with her laughter or her smiles. She'd lost her mother at a young age and been raised by monks who protected her with reserved emotions, never sharing warmth or love with her. Robin had lost his parents at a tender age, literally watching them fall to their doom. He'd become Batman's protégée but as he matured, he felt stuck as his sidekick. When he left Batman and formed the Titans, he took on the stress of the world and of his teammates. He had a lot of courage and strength and Raven admired these qualities as they'd help her overcome her sinister demons.

"Everyone should be outside already. I wanted to wake you myself and give you fair warning."

"I was the only Titan to receive the honor of a personal Robin wake-up call? I'm _touched_." She said sarcastically and Robin just chuckled.

"Yes, most would kill for this opportunity. Consider yourself lucky, Raven."

"Please save some modesty and humility for the rest of us."

"You're the only one I can count on for witty banter with just a twinge of insult. What would I do without you?" He teased.

She didn't answer, firstly because they had already reached the outdoor course and secondly, because she felt like giggling like a silly teenage girl at prom and that was embarrassing enough without the addition of causing something valuable to explode.

"Robin, it's so early the sun's still sleeping!" protest Beast Boy with bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, this is insane. We won't make it a week." Speedy grumbled.

"It's unfortunate you feel that way because… you have to do it anyway." Robin shrugged and raised his voice to address all the sleepy Titans. "Today, we're going to test our reflexes. This challenge is an individual one so we will all be going one by one. The computer will analyze our heat signatures to detect our abilities and design a simulation unique to each of us. This means the order doesn't necessarily matter because each simulation adjusts to you. Through random calculation, Raven will be going first."

All eyes fell on the cloaked Titan, who sighed and pushed her hood off to face the computer. It analyzed her small frame before making a beep of acknowledgment. She moved to the center of the empty field, knowing it wouldn't be empty for long.

"How long is the simulation?" Cyborg asked.

"Five minutes." Robin responded.

"What exactly will we be facing?" Bumblebee inquired.

"That's the fun part. We don't know."

"You need to stop throwing that word around, dude." Beast Boy said.

The computer began counting down from 5 and the Titans faced forward to watch Raven's simulation.

* * *

She repeated her mantra to herself as the computer counted down, keeping her eyes closed. When the first gun emerged from a rock behind her, her eyes, now white with her power flew open and she whirled, destroying it in one sweep of her hand. The second, third, and fourth guns went out the same way but the fifth gun she imploded, controlling it from the inside out.

The ground shook beneath her and she instantly levitated, flying up above the course to observe the next threat with caution. They were robots, built similar to Slade-bots, with laser guns and heavy armor. They moved fast and began shooting up at her without pause. She put up a shield as she considered her next move. She could emit another energy blast, but that wouldn't guarantee that all the robots would fall. She grinned at her next idea.

Dropping the shield, she pointed a hand downwards, connecting with the earth under the robots and with a grunt of effort created a chasm in the ground, causing most of the robots to fall to the center of the Earth. The ones who didn't fall she swooped down and kicked them back. When she was sure they had all fallen, she pulled the earth back to its normal position. She wiped her brow, knowing that had taken a lot out of her and hoping the practice was almost over. She looked at the clock next to the computer and read that she still had less than three minutes of training left. As she was distracted with the clock reading, she was caught off-guard by a new robot, three times the size of the other ones.

It picked her up from behind, holding her arms uselessly to the sides of her body. She squirmed in its grip, but she didn't have Starfire's alien strength to kick the robot and break its hold. She forced herself to take a deep breath, ignoring the painful squeeze of the robot as it increased its pressure on her body, making her gasp for air.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted and gave in to the airy feeling of her astral projection leaving her body.

Her astral form, a towering black raven, attacked the robot from behind, entering its mechanism and blowing up its circuits from inside. As the robot fell back, it released Raven, who quickly summoned her astral form back and caught herself in flight before she hit the ground. She levitated in that position, waiting for the next attack on her reflexes. It came from above this time, a seemingly never ending rain of bullets from little robots the size of an apple that flew after her, aiming at her body with scary precision.

Raven formed a black bubble around her to deflect the first wave of bullets and waited until she could count all the little robots as they positioned themselves around her shield to try and wear her down. There were fifteen in all, shooting at her from every side. She could feel the barrier weaken as her body tired from the varied exertions of power. This was the final obstacle, though, and Raven was not a quitter. Summoning strength from within her she pushed out with her powers, pointing her arms and legs to her surroundings as the energy bubble burst and decimated all fifteen mini-robots with its blast. As pieces of metal and circuitry fell to the ground, Raven landed gracefully at the center of the course as the computer announced the completion of the simulation.

There was a moment of silence before the Titans cheered and whistled for the amazing performance.

"I had no idea you could astral project like that." Aqualad said.

"You split the ground open!" Speedy said excitedly. "How did you do that?!" he grabbed her small hands and examined them as if searching for the boundless power they'd displayed.

She had to laugh at that and took her hands back with a slight tug.

"Friend Raven that was a most glorious show!" Starfire clapped.

"Thanks, Star." She grinned, giving the taller girl a high-five.

"I told you you'd succeed." Robin said and she turned to see him unexpectedly close to her.

"Maybe I should listen to you more often." She quipped, keeping a straight face even with his soft lips so close to hers.

It was quite a tempting position, but of course rational person that she was, she stepped back and went over to the safe company of Cyborg and Starfire, leaving Robin staring after her.

* * *

The rest of the training went on successfully. All the Titans completed their simulations with only small setbacks, like when some of Starfire's hair caught on fire and when Speedy ran out of arrows so he resorted to using his bow as a deadly weapon. Robin observed the training, writing notes on a pad every now and then. The Titans were skilled in individual training, but they hadn't done as well in teams yesterday.

Aqualad was no team player, Beast Boy was hesitant to speak ideas, Speedy had a tendency to want all the glory, Starfire was a bit too open and distracted in battles, Cyborg sought to prove himself in every battle which could be dangerous at times and Bumblebee was just like Cyborg but with the added pressure of being a female team leader. He realized he had left out an analysis of himself and of Raven. They had been the team to do the best yesterday, but it was possible his judgment was clouded in regards to the dark sorceress. He was getting used to the idea that he liked her more than a respectable teammate or close friend would. Still, he wrote her name down on his pad and scribbled _Has lost her control and her temper in battle a few times. _Under her name he added his own. _Robin- Can be stubborn and impulsive to the point of danger._

His thoughts, as always, flashed back to Slade and the chaos he'd caused for the Titans. Robin had betrayed his friends as Red X and then as Slade's apprentice and then Slade used Terra to hurt the team. As if that weren't enough, Slade returned as Trigon's servant, haunting Raven until she fulfilled the prophecy that brought about the end of the world. And the bastard was still unaccounted for. Robin was just thankful he'd gotten Raven back. When he asked her what he would do without her, he had meant it as a serious question. Every second he spent with her convinced him more and more than he was close to falling in love with her. The question was, how did she feel about him?

"Is there any other deathtrap planned for today or are we free to go?" Speedy asked with a scowl on his face.

"We're finished for today, but I need two Titans to patrol the city tonight. These patrols will be the responsibility of two Titans every night and we'll change up the partners each time to give us all a chance to work with each other. If an enemy was attacking the city, we would all fight but for patrols only two people are necessary. Speedy, you'll start tonight's patrol."

He grumbled something that sounded like _spiky haired asshole_ but nodded, acknowledging Robin's rank over his.

"Does anyone want to patrol with Speedy tonight?" Robin asked the group.

Silence.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Speedy glared.

"Convince someone by tonight, Speedy. That's your mission for today." Robin turned away to enter the tower and probably get started on the next day's training sessions.

Speedy considered asking Aqualad to go with him, but ever since the Atlantian declared his feelings towards Raven he'd changed. Instead of love making him a better man with a new perspective on life, it had made him a cruel person with a fixation on Raven that he hid rather well. Still, Speedy saw through his bullshit. Aqualad wanted her to himself and he put up a calm front to lure Raven to him with his kindness and sculpted features, but in reality he was willing to hurt anyone who got in his way. Frankly, it was frightening.

Speedy tried to tell his own leader about it but Bumblebee waved him off, writing his complaints off as jealousy because they were after the same girl. That wasn't it though.

_He's dangerous. If Bumblebee won't listen maybe Robin will._

Speedy wasn't on great terms with the Boy Wonder but they were close friends once. In the early days when the Justice League's core members were training young heroes to follow in their footsteps Dick Grayson and Roy Harper were the chosen ones, little boys with a great responsibility thrust upon them. They'd formed a bond with the other young heroes but Roy remembered a time when Dick didn't always hide behind his mask and when they were as close as brothers. Life and evil took its toll on them and Dick started the revolution that changed the League when he left Batman to pursue his own career. Roy had done the same, never glancing back at Green Arrow, though it caused him great pain to leave the man he saw as his father behind.

Yet, Dick or Robin, as he only allowed himself to be called now, was a good guy and he knew what was best for his teammates. If he informed him about Aqualad, maybe Robin would handle the situation. Plus, if Aqualad was thrown back into the deep seas where he belonged, Speedy's road to Raven would be wide open! Smiling at this pleasant yet naïve thought, Speedy decided to talk to Robin the following day and focus on securing a partner for the patrol that night.

_Well, who better than my pretty bird herself?_ Speedy grinned and began to look for Raven.

* * *

Raven was meditating on the roof, breathing in the afternoon breeze and trying to push all ruminations on Robin away. She was about to teleport to the kitchen for a warm cup of oolong tea when she felt the presence behind her. Her violet eyes opened and she waited, reading the emotions of the person walking up to her. There was nothing threatening there but she did discern anticipation, happiness, and love?

"Hello sweetheart. I've been looking for you."

"Speedy." She retained a sigh of exasperation.

"You certainly don't sound excited to see me."

She stood to face him.

"That's because I'm not."

"A guy with less self-confidence would have given up already."

"As would a guy with more intelligence."

"Ouch, angel, that was harsh." He smiled.

"Angel? That's a new one."

He shrugged.

"I think I've overused all other pet names. Next, I think I'll use Italian pet names."

"You know Italian?"

"And Russian. And conversational Lithuanian, but I'm rusty."

"I have no words."

"Have I surprised you, angel?"

"Actually… yes."

"Good, it caught your attention. I came up here to ask you to join me on patrol tonight."

"No, thank you." She walked past him, intending to walk down to the kitchen, when he grabbed her wrist.

"Please. Raven. I'd like to spend some time alone with you. I can prove to you I'm more than just the hot redhead in the yellow boots."

Her lips twitched.

"I don't know anyone who thinks of you that way, but all right."

"Really? You'll come with me?"

"Yes… but Speedy… control yourself."

"I'll be on my best behavior, angel, I promise."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"I have a name, you know."

"And a beautiful one at that."

"Then why don't you use it?"

"Because then I'd be like everyone else who just calls you Raven. This way, I'm unique." He winked.

"Unique? Yes, that's fitting."

"I'm sure you meant it as an insult, but I'll allow it. For you, angel, anything. Meet me here at 7 for the patrol." He flashed her another smile and left her alone again.

_H e better not make me regret this._


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank all followers of this story and I want to give a special shout-out to GaaraHinataWake for an idea I will pursue. It was the pairing that you mentioned that made sense to me so thank you! This one isnt so long so i apologize but I wanted to fit in a sweet, revealing moment for Speedy. There will be more Robin/Raven in the next chapter up by the end of this coming week. School keeps me busy, guys!

**Five**

Raven was as prompt as Speedy had expected and she appeared, still shaded with her dark energy, five minutes before 7:00.

"Evening, angel." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"My name is Raven."

"And mine's Roy."

Her amethyst eyes widened at his nonchalant reveal of identity. Robin was so private about his identity and most of his past. It wasn't just him, either. She didn't know about the pasts of her teammates, except for what they'd chosen to reveal. The only person she could say she truly knew everything about was Starfire. The alien told Raven of her life, her feelings and most of her thoughts. Raven reciprocated by revealing most of her life in a slightly censored way because Starfire had grown up but she still radiated innocence and Raven didn't want her stories to stain that. However, Speedy wasn't one to follow the unwritten rule of secrecy.

"If you're done staring, sweetheart, we have a city to patrol." He said before launching himself off the roof.

Raven gasped, flying after the archer anxiously and then feeling stupid when she saw him scaling the tower at an even pace, one of his special arrows serving as a grapple. When they reached the ground, he turned to her with his signature smirk.

"Worried about me, sweetheart?"

She flushed at her mistake.

"I was not."

"Sure." His grin said he believed otherwise. "Would you mind taking us to the north end of the city? We can move east from there."

She slowly reached out to touch his well-muscled arm and teleported them to the National Bank building at the north end of Jump City. Speedy let her take the lead, running on the rooftops as she floated along the edges, scanning the quiet streets for danger.

He was getting to her and she knew it. After a month of obvious advances with fruitless ends, Speedy was trying something new. Raven was not a materialistic girl and to reach her had to be more prudent. Yes, he could buy her a mansion or a diamond necklace with matching earrings with a snap of his fingers, but she wouldn't want that. Raven wanted the intangible things that represented truth and trust. That was why he'd told her his name. But, he wasn't done for the night. Far from it.

* * *

Apart from one museum robbery by a novice thief who tripped the alarm because he had a panic attack and collapsed, Jump city was crime-free for the night. The two Titans watched as the police took the pale robber away and lapsed into a silence Speedy ached to break. Yet, he waited for her to speak first. His patience paid off eventually when the dark sorceress looked over at him and then exhaled, releasing pent-up frustrations he guessed.

"Speedy," she began but he quickly interjected.

"Roy."

She hesitated.

"Okay… Roy, I have been trying to understand this but to no avail." She admitted.

"Understand what?"

"This." She gestured between them. "The way you feel for me. The reason behind your behavior." She paused again but then gathered her wits and asked him bluntly, "Why me?"

And all Roy could do was laugh. Her eyes narrowed as the ginger-haired man clutched his stomach and gasped between his laughter.

"It is as is suspected. You are clinically insane and in need of a doctor."

He straightened again and grinned at her last statement.

"What I'm in need of is you."

Raven's eyes widened at his confession but she couldn't formulate a response.

"Right now, I just need you to listen." He said. "My name is Roy Harper. I'm 20 years old. I was trained by Green Arrow and Black Canary but I broke away from the League four years ago. In all my life, I've only thought of myself and nothing else. My friends called me an asshole, my mentors called me an arrogant idiot, and any woman I encountered never had a chance to call my anything. I used them for an easy night and left the second I was finished with them. And I didn't give a damn because I felt happy with who I was. Speedy: the two-timing jerk with admittedly cool arrows. When I joined Titans East, I got a little better, I guess. Bumblebee was always on my case about teamwork and forgoing egoism to function as a unit and save the world. I listened to her… sort of. I tend to drown out long lectures." He shrugged unapologetically.

"I listened to Bee and to my teammates, but I was the same guy. The devil-may-care self-centered guy who fought primarily for himself and not for the people I was supposed to protect. Then… you came into my life and my world changed. My priorities shifted. I felt that I owed you purity and goodness. The parade of meaningless women stopped. The indulgent drinking I did in secret stopped. I was even doing kind things for people just because! I did it all for you, but you didn't notice, so wrapped up in Starfire's pain as you were. I made my intentions more obvious, _exceedingly obvious_, but that you didn't like. You preferred Aqualad's careful flattery and I was pissed because when I'd been careful, you'd overlooked me. Around that time I believed I offered you a house for only your books."

"A mansion." She whispered and he nodded.

"A mansion. And I told you that I loved you… Except when I said it, you probably got the wrong idea and were suspicious of me. I can understand that… but Raven, I do love you. I love you like I've never loved another. You ask me why? I can't give you the perfect answer. I can only tell you I love everything about who you are and what you are. You're an extraordinary woman and I've never met anyone who comes close to you."

Raven was frozen, hands clutching the railing of the building they were on like it was a lifeline. She couldn't breathe normally and her eyes felt misty. She was stunned. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Had Speedy really said so many beautiful, heart-breaking things? Who was this man, really? Where had Speedy been hiding this Roy Harper person? And why was he affecting her so much?

"I don't expect you to say anything back." He gave a resigned chuckle, a sound Raven couldn't quite connect to the fiery energy the archer usually displayed. "I want you to know everything I feel, to know all my truths so that when you make your choice, I know I did all I could."

Speedy referred to a choice between he and the Atlantian Titan because he was unaware of the more difficult choice Raven would be making, involving her masked leader and the man in front of her. She didn't consider Aqualad a match for herself, thinking that the serious telepath belonged with a joyful force and light like Starfire's. The sorceress couldn't see straight anymore and flashes of Robin amalgamated with flashes of Speedy to form a confusing jumble of thoughts and emotions.

"Roy… I had no idea." She breathed.

"I know."

"I-I'm unsure of-of everything at the moment." She was stumbling over words, a rarity in Raven, who was always sure of what she said out loud and the effect of her thoughts.

"I understand." He said softly, stepping closer to push a lock of violet hair behind her ear.

She closed her eyes at the gentle touch, but it seemed Speedy had one final card to play because when amethyst eyes opened, they met with deep azure. His mask was in his hand and his newly uncovered eyes bore into hers with a seriousness he was not known for but was frighteningly skilled at.

"You have every part of me, sweetheart. Remember that. Others might hide things from you, but I can give you everything. Everything." He repeated, touching her face again.

He breathed in her tantalizing scent of spiced vanilla with a tinge of dark rose and then stepped back, holding her gaze as he covered his blue orbs with the mask.

"Have a good night, angel." And he disappeared off the roof again except this time she didn't follow.

She couldn't. She had to be alone, had to think about what occurred. Roy would make it to the tower on his own anyway.

As Raven flew home, she realized two things. One, she didn't see Speedy as Speedy anymore but as the mature, caring man named Roy Harper. Two, when Roy mentioned others keeping things hidden from her, she'd instantly thought of Robin. And it hadn't been a pleasant thought.


	6. Chapter 6

One quick thing I forgot to mention. Jinx and Kid Flash have been stationed in Steel City and Bumblebee checks in with them from time to time. It's not relevant to the story exactly, but I forgot to put it in so I figured I can just tell you guys here. OK, carry on!

**Six**

Raven's dreams had become more convoluted with Speedy's recent confession.

Again she dreamt she was on the roof of Titans Tower, inches away from Robin's lips, about to kiss him when a dark figure reached over and pushed him off the roof. Raven screamed and jumped after her leader, flying with flurried speeds only to reach the ground and see no one there. She called out to Robin but received no reply. There was a touch on her lower back and she whirled, powers at the ready, to see Speedy-sans mask- smiling down at her.

"I can give you everything, angel. Everything." He leaned in to close the distance between them… and then she woke up.

If her subconscious was trying to tell her something, she wasn't getting it. The only thing she knew was that even in her dreams, she wasn't allowed the intimate notion of a kiss. Robin leaned in but was thrown off the roof. Speedy leaned in and her dream faded to black. Was her mind telling her she would be dying a virgin in every sense of the word?

"Raven! Training time!"

The voice was higher than Robin's sensual timbre, which made the wake-up call worse than the previous day's. At least the sun was out, though 6:30 was still an unthinkable hour for people like Cyborg and Beast Boy, who was still calling her name from the hall.

"I'm coming." She replied in the eerie deadpan she'd reserved only for the changeling.

"Gotcha. Leaving now!"

Raven entered her bathroom for a quick shower and face wash before slipping into a clean uniform and teleporting to the Main Room, where she sensed the Titans gathered. Though the aura of the room remained the same, three pairs of eyes fell on the purple-haired empath when she appeared. She felt the weight of those stares, knew who they belonged to, but chose to ignore it and took the available seat between Beast Boy and Starfire.

Robin cleared his throat, an action meant to grab the attention of the room (and one person in particular) as he introduced the day's events.

"The training today will consist of a battle blitz."

There was a murmur of anticipation at his words and the Boy Wonder grinned.

"By the end of this month, we will have individual battles to test our prowess and abilities, but for the moment we will fight in teams. Team coordination is an important skill to gain and I'll be nice this time and allow you to choose your own partner."

The room buzzed as the Titans moved from their settled spots to choose a teammate for the battle blitz. Raven, still avoiding Robin's gaze, grasped Starfire's left hand.

"Partners?"

The alien girl was stunned at Raven's initiated contact, but recovered quickly with a bright smile and nod.

"We shall certainly be triumphant in this blitz of battle, Friend Raven. Together, we are quite powerful."

Raven smiled and made the mistake of looking up from her friend. Her eyes met with the white of Robin's mask. She didn't have to be an empath to tell he was confused and hurt by her actions. His brow was furrowed and he hadn't stopped watching her. Raven fidgeted, turning back to the effervescent alien, attempting as best she could to ignore Robin's presence.

* * *

The battles were to be held outside, where less furniture and valuable objects resided. Terra had once totaled the Titans obstacle course and Cyborg was able to repair it in mere hours so Robin hoped no battle would be too destructive. Of course, Starfire still forgot her strength and Cyborg didn't always think before he blasted his cannon, but Robin was an optimist.

"Okay, Titans, here's how this is going to go. There are four teams and each team must get a chance to battle the other three teams. Each battle won scores a point for that team and at the end the team with the most points wins, which should be easy to calculate. The teams are as follows: Bumblebee and Speedy, Cyborg and Aqualad, Starfire and Raven, and Beast Boy and I. The first battle will be Cyborg and Aqualad versus Beast Boy and me."

The two teams gathered on opposite sides of the field, facing their intended target. Robin was focused on Cyborg while Beast Boy gave Aqualad strange looks that were supposed to be challenging but actually made him look ill.

"Ready?" Bumblebee addressed the two teams and received nods. "Fight!"

The four sprang into action, Cyborg aiming his cannon straight for Robin's incoming figure. The Boy Wonder flipped over the sonic blast and landed a kick squarely in the taller man's jaw, knocking him backwards. Robin continued with a synchronized melee attack, keeping Cyborg on the defensive and unable to use his sonic weapon again.

Beast Boy had morphed into an elephant, trumpeting loudly as he stampeded towards Aqualad, who evaded the move and summoned water from the nearby lake to form a colossal wave he slammed down on Beast Boy and Robin along the way. The opposing team didn't surface and Cyborg and Aqualad regrouped, thinking themselves the champions already.

There was a ripple underneath the pooled water and suddenly a green shark flew from the wave, its razor sharp teeth armed to bite into Cyborg's arm. The android cried out in pain and surprise, but before he could smack the shark away, it became a five ton whale and crushed Cyborg with its weight, rendering him unconscious.

Aqualad had moved forward, surveying the water calculatingly, knowing Robin had not submerged yet and was probably planning an attack. And he was right. Aqualad met the end of Robin's titanium alloy staff as he leaped from the water with ease and knocked the Atlantian prince on his back. Beast Boy hit Aqualad with the back of his triceratops tail, causing the teen to land on top of Cyborg in a grand defeat.

"Robin and Beast Boy win this one!" Bumblebee announced and the waiting Titans clapped.

Cyborg was grumbling good-naturedly but Aqualad was glaring murderously at Robin. The brunt of his rage was intense enough to penetrate Raven's mind and she gasped, feeling the kindling wrath there. No one else had noticed the moment and Aqualad framed his features into unaffected blankness again. Raven did a quiet probe of his mind, careful not to alert the other telepath of her actions. She caught disjointed words and emotions, but she understood the gist of it. Aqualad knew about her feelings for Robin and his own feelings were clouding his rationality. He was harboring hatred for Robin and hate was a dangerous sentiment. It was what Trigon had stood for and what Raven had fought against.

"Friend, we are up for the battle." Starfire touched her shoulder and Raven snapped out of the brief contact with Aqualad's mind.

"Right. Sorry, I got distracted there. Let's do this." She followed Starfire onto the field and took her place across from Bumblebee.

When the two male teams had been fighting, Raven had discussed battle strategies with Starfire to make preparations for each of their battles. Starfire had suggested a very intelligent move for Raven to subdue Bumblebee and Raven had been momentarily surprised by her friend's tactical knowledge. It was usually up to Raven and Robin to create battle plans and analyze their enemies prior to battles. Starfire may not seem it but she was also clever and a quick-learner so Raven was glad she'd chosen her as a worthy partner.

"Are you girls ready?" Cyborg asked and Speedy gave him the finger while the other three nodded their assent. "Then… go!"

Starfire and Raven took to the air. Bumblebee followed suit and the Titans West girls shared a grin, knowing this would be her first move. Speedy was on the ground, whipping out arrows and aiming them at both targets. Bumblebee was shooting yellow blasts of energy at them, but the female team evaded arrows and blasts effortlessly, not attempting any offensive maneuvers. Bumblebee was confused by this but increased her attacks, shrinking down to her smallest size to fly faster and reach the evasive empath and alien.

"Now!" Raven shouted and Starfire grinned, shooting a green starbolt at Bumblebee who dodged it with a cocky smile.

"You missed!" the Titans East leader jeered but Starfire's expression didn't change.

"Did I?"

Bumblebee then heard Speedy's groan and realized the starbolt had caught him off-guard. The instant Bumblebee turned to assess Speedy's condition she was met with a black barrier. She had been flying at a speedy fast enough that had built up her momentum and the smack with the barrier sent her hurtling to the ground. She had enough time to catch herself and revert to her normal size as Speedy was standing up and going to notch an arrow. Neither was fast enough, though.

Raven had appeared behind Speedy, black tendrils of energy wrapping around his bow and arrow, pulling them away from him and throwing them aside. He was turning to raise a defensive block when a burst of Raven's power threw him onto his back. She held him down with her power and looked up to watch Starfire's final move. The alien had used Bumblebee's clumsy fall as time to build up a green orb that she launched. Bumblebee cried out as the orb hit her head on and caused her to hit the ground where Raven was waiting to spread her power over the opposing team.

"Starfire and Raven win!" Beast Boy shouted and the girls shared a celebratory high-five.

Raven stepped back, releasing her hold on Speedy and Bumblebee.

"Congrats, angel. You had really smart moves there." Speedy said as he stood, wiping the dust from his bright uniform.

"Thanks." She murmured, not meeting his masked gaze as the memory of his dark blue eyes ran through her mind.

Starfire pulled her back to the other Titans, anxious to see the next battles.

After another half hour of battle, the points went like this: Robin and Beast Boy **2**, Cyborg and Aqualad **0**, Raven and Starfire **2**, Speedy and Bumblebee **1.** The final battle would be the most interesting one. Raven and Starfire would be facing their team leader and their close friend. On the other hand, Robin was facing his ex-girlfriend and the dark sorceress who was causing irregularities in his heartbeats and pulse rate. Beast Boy was just happy to have made it to the end on the winning team. He had hated working with Aqualad on that obstacle course. Man, was that guy pushy. Robin was pushy too but he was nicer about it so Beast Boy could deal with it.

"Are you guys ready?" Cyborg asked and the four Titans on the field nodded.

Raven took a deep breath as she stared across at Robin, who was using his mask to remain completely blank. His mind was closed off from her and she knew it was about more than just keeping her out of his head and revealing his battle tactics. Robin, being the intelligent man he was, had realized something had happened to close Raven off from him and he recognized her evading and avoiding tactics for exactly what they were. Raven suppressed a groan. He would corner her when she wasn't expecting it and force the truth from her. He'd done it many times before. In fact, he was the only one who could. She would always give into him and reveal her problems, no matter what they were. But, this time was different.

She wasn't sure of why she was acting semi-cold towards Robin. He hadn't done anything wrong. She couldn't expect him to whip off his mask and reveal the identity he'd protected for so long just because Speedy had done it. Besides, Speedy loved her and Robin just saw her as a close friend. A friend and nothing more. Raven refused to dwell on the fact that this thought bothered her more than it should have.

"Go!" Cyborg shouted and Raven concentrate on the battle plan she and Starfire had concocted.

She and Starfire were running full-speed ahead, charging at the respective males in front of them, both of which seemed confused that the girls hadn't taken to the air. Robin was suspicious and Raven could tell he was analyzing them to discover their intended plan as he pulled out his Bo staff to attack. Seconds before the four would charge, Raven and Starfire took flight and did a maneuver in mid-air to land behind the boys and shoot energy blasts at their backs. Robin hissed as the black energy pushed him forward but he rolled and flipped to his feet in seconds, prepared for the same trick the next time.

Beast Boy wasn't so graceful and he fell onto his face from the force of Starfire's green starbolt. Raven used this opportunity to pull open the ground beneath his feet so that he began falling through the floor without enough time to prepare his change to an animal with flight. Robin was forced to rush over and grab the changeling. When the two were on solid ground again they were met with a powerful blast of alien power and thought they ducked, successfully evading it, they were met with another blast from Raven. They managed to evade the second blast as well but were slower in readying a battle stance.

When Robin turned, three explosive discs in hand, he was met with empty space.

"Where'd they go?" Beast Boy asked and his answer came in the form of an underground explosion that shimmered with black energy.

Robin's discs hit the ground and they exploded, causing the two to cough and wipe the air to remove the smoke and regain visibility.

"Game over." Raven's smooth voice declared and Robin knew that this attack would be the last one.

He felt the pulse of Raven's magic and was unsurprised when a fused energy bolt of Raven and Starfire's powers struck them. He rubbed his head as Beast Boy groaned in pain.

"You will admit defeat, correct?" Starfire asked with a glowing hand pointed at Robin, Raven's stance mirroring hers as she aimed at Beast Boy.

"We do! We do!" the green Titan exclaimed, putting his hands up.

"Wonderful! We are truly victorious!" Starfire dropped her hands and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yay." Raven said emotionlessly though inside she was smirking at Robin's defeat.

He was a strong opponent but she had still done it. Well, she and Star. It had been Starfire's idea to begin their battle on the ground and then take to the air. Seriously, the girl deserved more credit for her brains.

"Congratulations, Starfire and Raven. You have won this battle blitz." Robin said formally, extending his hand to the alien first.

Starfire squealed joyfully again, returning the handshake with enough force to cause Robin to wince. She had once again forgotten her strength. As Beast Boy shook hands with Starfire (yelping at the alien girl's overexcited handshake) Robin moved to grasp Raven's slender hand. Her palms were warm, probably from the recent use of her crackling energy, and the contact with her soft skin sent a spark through his body that had nothing to do with the power he'd been hit with before.

"We need to talk." He whispered, his words hidden under Starfire and Beast Boy's loud exchange.

"I know." She said in the same tone, her hand still in his large one.

"We can take the patrol tonight."

"Fine." She said, ignoring the déjà vu of the scenario.

Another night alone with an attractive masked man on a mysterious, dark night. She knew it was silly but she wanted Robin to grant her the same privilege Speedy had. She'd meet Roy Harper. Who was Robin hiding underneath his mask?

_Curiosity killed the cat, Raven. _It was Intelligence's voice.

_You know I hate cats._ Raven told her yellow-cloaked emotion.

_Plus, birds of a feather flock together. Use this opportunity to get some juicy dirt on our resident hottie._

Raven almost rolled her eyes. That was a combination of Happiness and Lust she was sure.

"Meet me in the garage at 8." Robin said, finally releasing her hand.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I figured you've flied enough for one day." He grinned and Raven couldn't stop the small smile that followed his.

Robin was just… Robin. He brought something special out of her, he always had. From the moment they'd met, Raven had placed her faith and her trust in him. The more time they'd spent together and developed as a team, the stronger she'd felt for him. She didn't have a name for that feeling (or if she did she was refusing to acknowledge it yet) but it was powerful. She had watched Robin's relationship with Starfire with a concentrated numbness. She wanted her only female friend to be happy and she did want Robin to find some

Raven may have been more emotionally free than in the past and as close to normalcy as she could handle, but there were some things that wouldn't change. She still ran from overwhelming emptions and situations or tried to as often as she could and this… thing with Robin was bringing out her "pull on hood, lock self in room, never come out" instinct.

What exactly did she feel for Robin? Did Robin share this feeling for her? If she and Robin ever formed a relationship would he trust her enough to reveal his identity and take off his literal and figurative mask? What would happen between her and Roy? She could admit to herself that she felt some connection with Roy Harper, but she also had to admit the feelings she had for Robin were stronger and ran deeper than those for Roy. Furthermore, when did Raven's life become such a soap opera? She hadn't forgotten about Aqualad and his veiled, pseudo-psychotic rage towards Robin earlier or the Atlantian's quiet obsession with her.

_You're more of a slut now, which is totally fine by the way. Embrace it._

There was no question which emotion had spoken up.

_Shut up, Lust, or I'll lock you in a dark part of my conscious._

_That's an empty threat. You'll need me when you and the Boy Wonder start having some real _fun_ if you know what I mean._

_Unfortunately, we all know what you mean. _Intelligence said with a sigh.

_We could go for the muscly archer too. Or better yet both!_

Raven allowed Intelligence to slap the gold cloaked Lust for that comment.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm updating quickly because you guys are so awesome. Your reviews are so fast and so in depth. I'm glad you enjoy my story and my writing style. Thank you loyal readers for following my story.

Oh, one last thing. I am a total comic book geek (freakily obsessed almost) and I know all the DC superheroes' backstories by heart but I have to adjust some and tweak facts to make my story's characters work.

Now back to the action.

**Seven**

It was about an hour before Robin would be meeting Raven for patrol that he heard a rap on his door. He frowned, wondering who would be disturbing him at night. The other Titans were making the best of their free time and he only expected to see Raven again.

"Robin, it's Speedy. Can we talk?" his bass voice sounded from the hallway and Robin's eyes narrowed instinctively.

He and Roy hadn't had a private conversation in years. In fact, the last time they'd been in a room without anyone else supervising them, they'd had a rather violent battle that ended with a cracked rib for Robin and a broken wrist for Speedy. It had been during the fall of the Justice League protégées and only days before Robin had finally packed his cape and tights to leave Bruce Wayne and the oppressing shadow of the Batman. Speedy had gone to knock some sense into him and ask him to reconsider leaving. Robin had been angry at the archer's words and his superior attitude, leading to said brawl. In the end, Robin left anyway, throwing away his past with a rumble of his motorcycle. He didn't consider Speedy a friend anymore and with recent events he was seeing him as a rival. Speedy may not be aware of Robin's sentiments towards but Robin was certainly aware of Speedy's romantic advances on the resident empath.

"I'm busy." Robin said curtly but as was already established, Speedy was nothing if not persistent.

"Yeah, but you always are and this is important."

When there was no response, Speedy added.

"It's about Raven."

Robin's door hissed open and he emerged with a grim expression.

"Come to ask for her hand in marriage?"

"To you? As if. I don't need your permission for anything. Besides, this isn't about her and I, it's about Aqualad and his oh-so-creepy fixation on her."

Robin raised an eyebrow and Speedy thought the action was oddly familiar.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"May I enter your Fortress of Solitude, Superman? This is a conversation best done behind a heavily locked door."

Robin rolled his eyes but moved to let the taller man enter.

"Explain." Robin said, crossing his arms.

Speedy was meandering around the room, peering at newspaper clipping and strewn weapons.

"This suits you, Richie, it has just enough mystery and OCD to it to fit your personality."

"Get to the point, Roy, and don't call me Richie." He growled, dropping all pretenses of forgetting the past they shared.

Speedy was the only Titan who knew his true identity. Kid Flash and Aqualad had also been trained by Justice League members, but they'd entered at the tipping point of Robin's career and Batman so he hadn't know them enough to exchange names.

"Fine, _Robin_, I'll cut to the chase. I know how much you like those." He grinned and Robin snarled at him but didn't respond to the jab. "Did you know Aqualad used to be married?"

Robin's brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"No, I didn't know that. When?"

"A year before he joined the Titans. He was still swimming with the fishes in Atlantis, reigning as prince under his king, Aquaman. Well, Aqualad wasn't married yet, but he was betrothed and the wedding was set for like a week away. Anyway, King Arthur was called to the surface by a Justice League beacon. He was needed in Africa to defend Gorilla City with Wonder Woman and Superman, so he'd be gone for a while but he told Garth he'd be back in time for the wedding."

"Who was the bride?" Robin asked and Speedy shot him a look of annoyance.

"Will you let me finish the damn story?"

"Fine." Robin glared, quieting.

"Anyway, he'd been gone for two days with Garth ruling in his place and everything was fine. But, that night explosions woke Atlantis and Garth gathered the city's army, ready to defend the palace and the people. He wasn't expecting what he saw… Hundreds of ships with thousands of Black Manta's soldiers. They found a way past the natural force fields shielding Atlantis and he slaughtered most of Atlantis-from the elderly to the newborns. Aqualad's betrothed was a small woman named Tula with dark hair and dark eyes. She was incredibly smart and witty, playing Aqualad for months before she finally agreed to give him a chance. They fell in love faster than I can notch my arrows." He gave a brief smile before continuing. "Tula was not the submissive type of girl and even though Aqualad told her to stay hidden in the palace's lower rooms, she didn't listen and joined the fight, intending to help Aqualad retake Atlantis… Garth was busy with Black Manta's second in command and Atlantis' finest warriors were trying to keep the enemies back, so no one noticed Black Manta move with determination to the only woman in the battle. Garth hadn't even seen her enter the fight… Black Manta snuck up on her and before she had a chance to react, he slit her throat. When Aqualad finally finished his enemy and turned, what could he do but see his love bleeding to death on the throne room, inches away from the two seats he and his future queen would have taken after Aquaman stepped down. Garth went crazy, tried to kill Black Manta himself, but the Justice League had gotten wind of the attack and they arrived then. Aquaman restrained Aqualad while the League defeated Black Mantas' forces and put their leader in shackles. He was going to intergalactic jail, but he didn't care. He was laughing as he passed by Tula's dead body and Aqualad was so consumed with rage he punched Aquaman, knocking him to the floor and then rushed Black Manta. He cut his throat open the same way Tula's had been."

"Aqualad killed someone?" Robin gasped and Roy nodded gravely.

"The League was so angry, but Garth didn't care. He left Atlantis, left Aquaman and the League, and left his murdered fiancée behind."

"I would never have guessed Aqualad had such a brutal backstory." Robin admitted with a hushed voice, as if a louder volume would somehow offend the tragic events Speedy had retold. "How did you know about all that?"

"Green Arrow told me. He said he was there when Atlantis was almost destroyed and he saw what Aqualad did. Said he didn't blame him." Speedy shrugged. "I can't say I do either. If someone hurt Raven, I don't know what I'd do."

Robin was rudely reminded of what the issue was centered around.

"What does this have to do with Raven, Roy?"

"Think about the description I gave you of Tula. Darkly beautiful. Witty. Too smart and too stubborn for her own good. Ring any bells?"

"It sounds like… Raven."

"Exactly. Aqualad's trying to replace the woman he lost by trying to revive her in Raven. He's not fully stable, Robin, and he certainly hasn't gotten over how he left the League and what he's done. I'm not sure what he's capable of or what he wants from Raven."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Garth wouldn't appreciate us approaching him about this. Maybe you can get rid of him some diplomatic way."

"Get rid of him? He's a person, Speedy, not last week's garbage. If we can't talk to him about it, we should at least be more vigilant around him and inform the others."

"I tried talking to Bee about it but she shrugged me off. I don't think this should be announced to the whole team either."

"So we just wait for him to explode? To hurt Raven or try and force her into something?" Robin's voice was dangerously low and if Speedy wasn't as worried, he would have wondered why Robin was so emotionally invested in Raven, more than just a fellow teammate would be.

"Of course not! I was going to warn Raven about it, but Aqualad is still my friend and I care what happens to him."

"You wanted me to get rid of him."

"For his own sake. I don't know if he can be a Titan with all that's happened."

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his spiked hair.

"You can't have it both ways, Speedy. Either you care about him and try to talk to him or you don't care and suggest I excommunicate him from the Titans or something."

"Fine, you're right. I'll talk to him."

"I'll warn Raven tonight."

"Tonight?"

"We're going out on patrol."

"She patrolled with me last night."

This was news to Robin, who felt a bristle of jealously in his veins, but kept his face blank.

"And?"

"She deserves a rest, doesn't she? She's done excellent in all your training exercises."

"Of course she has. She's one of the strongest members on the team. Patrolling isn't a punishment. It's just our job. Do you have a problem with that, Speedy?"

The archer's eyes narrowed under his mask but he shook his head.

"None at all, Robin. I'll talk to Aqualad and inform you of anything that happens."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, sure."

After Speedy left, Robin was left with his thoughts and insecurities. Speedy was vocal about his feelings for Raven and if they'd patrolled last night, that would have given him the perfect chance to share those feelings with Raven. Robin had always envied Speedy that ease and self-confidence in his thoughts. Roy Harper never had trouble speaking his mind, no matter how inappropriate or rude that was. Richard Grayson did not have that luxury. He had to keep up an image, not only as Robin but as himself, the only heir to Bruce Wayne's massive fortune.

Richard's origins were darker than Roy's and the former had gotten the mentor with the deepest demons. Green Arrow allowed Speedy more freedom. Richard was eternally grateful Bruce had saved him from an orphanage and loneliness. He was thankful to be given the identity of Robin and all the training he received, but still a part of him resented Bruce for being so cold and withdrawn from him. Things might have been different if Richard had been mentored by a more normal man like Oliver Queen, who had a steady relationship with Dinah or Black Canary. But that had not been the case and Robin and Speedy had their variety of differences. That was just the way life had turned out. No use crying about it.

"Hey."

The voice startled him and he heard her light chuckle at his jump of surprise.

"Raven, I thought we were meeting in the garage." He composed his features to meet her amused ones.

"We were. At 8. But you kept me waiting for twenty minutes so I decided teleportation will be faster."

"Wait, but I-

"Too late." She enveloped him in her dark aura and before he could fully process it, they'd appeared on the roof of some Jump City building.

Robin gasped as the open air invaded his systems after the warmth of Raven's aura.

"I still haven't gotten used to that." He admitted and she laughed again, a light sound that was hypnotic in its organic nature.

A year ago Raven's mere smile could have blown up the toaster, but this Raven was so much more in control and in turn so much freer to express her emotions.

"Where should we start? We could split the city and take each end then meet back-

"No." he cut her off. "I don't want to split up."

She blinked.

"Uh, okay. Together then?"

Robin grinned.

"Yeah, together."

* * *

It was about five minutes before midnight that Robin decided patrol was over. Raven yawned, tired by the day's events.

"Sleepy?" he smiled.

"Exhausted. Kicking your butt in the battle blitz took a lot out of me, but it was worth it." Her amethyst eyes twinkled in gest and he gave a playful scowl.

"Don't get used to it, Raven, it was a one-time thing."

"If you say so, Bird Boy. I'm not anticipating any failures in my future, though."

"It really wasn't fair. You and Star both fly and you have the most offensive style powers."

"Someone's a sore loser."

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you are the all-powerful Titan. Happy?"

"Very. I knew you'd see the truth." She smiled and a comfortable silence fell over them.

They were sitting on a park bench, watching the wind move the trees, tired but not exactly ready to go home. Robin wanted to ask Raven about Speedy and wanted to warn her about Aqualad but he couldn't bring himself to disrupt the serene air between them.

"What is it?" she turned to him, bringing him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"There's something on your mind. It's clouding your regular aura and I sense it has to do with me, so spit it out." She almost demanded and he had to laugh at her tone.

"You're the boss now?"

"I've earned it, haven't it? I beat the boss in battle earlier so…"

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

"No, it's just too _fun_."

"Are you mocking me, Raven?"

"No, what would give you that idea?" she asked innocently.

"Do you want to hear what I need to tell you or is there some other joke about me you wish to explore?"

Raven tapped a finger to her chin.

"You might be colorblind and I suggest you find adequate help before your next outfit has purple tights and an orange cape. Okay now I'm ready to listen." She crossed her legs and looked at him obediently.

He wanted to keep his scowl but she looked so _adorable_ he could only shake his head and laugh.

"All right then. Raven, when I began this training program I meant for the end result to be largely positive and help all the Titans grow as a team. I've been unfair with you, though, because I've ignored the fact that you are uncomfortable due to Speedy and Aqualad's advances. Aqualad, especially, is a case for worry because of his seeming fixation on you."

She seemed surprised at his knowledge.

"How did you know about that?"

"How did you?" he countered and she told him what she'd picked up from him earlier.

Robin told her a shortened version of Aqualad's story, leaving out the fact that Speedy had brought it to his attention.

"That's horrible. I feel sorry for him." She said.

"So do I, but that doesn't give him the right to pursue a fantasy with you. Tula's dead and you're not her."

She nodded, not knowing what else to say. Robin remembered the other part of what she'd told him.

"Wait, you said he felt a hate for me?"

Raven tensed at the words for a reason Robin didn't understand but gave a reluctant nod.

"Why me? Why not Speedy, who he knows is blatantly interested in you?"

Raven took a deep breath and debated within herself. Should she tell Robin the unexplained feelings she had for him?

"Rae?" his voice was soft and she turned her violet eyes to face his furrowed mask.

"I-I think that recently I've been feeling-

As if the fates had decided Robin and Raven could never find a chance to confess their truths to each other, an explosion sounded from the inner city and the Titans jumped up. Robin's communicator beeped and he flipped it open to Cyborg's serious face.

"What is it, Cyborg?"

"Robin, its Slade."

Raven and Robin shared a grave look.

"He's back." She whispered and there was fear in her voice.

"Not for long." Robin said firmly.

(That's right people. Slade has entered the story. You guys though Rae and Rob would have their talk, didn't you? Sorry, it's not time yet!)


	8. Chapter 8

I have become an updating junkie. Seriously, guys, you are awesome reviewers. A special shout out to AryaTindomiel for her beautifully lengthy review (those are my favorite!) and for the feedback she gave the story. Thank you for taking the time to do so and I don't mind if you don't constantly review because your review was so helpful and amazing. I will take your ideas into consideration as I do with all my reviewers and again I am thankful for your interest! Here is the next chapter, where the true action of the story takes place. It won't be training sessions and patrolling anymore.

**Eight**

Raven ran behind Robin, her eyes following the brisk swish of his black and yellow cape. He hadn't spoken since finding out Slade was back and when he hung up with Cyborg, ordering him to hurry to the scene, Raven was worried. Robin had almost forgotten about the psychotic villain that had helped precipitate the end of the world with Trigon. Raven still had the occasional nightmare involving her death and subsequent resurrection as well as the two evil beings that had led her to that point, but it was nothing of concern. Still, she had hoped with all she had she'd never have to lay eyes on Slade's malicious smirk, evident on the mask he wore. She had hoped so more for Robin than for herself.

Robin stopped ahead of her and she raised herself to levitate by his side, watching him scan the perimeter for the hidden Slade.

"Where is he?" he growled and she knew he wasn't speaking to her but to himself.

_And so it begins_, she thought to herself.

"Robin, we should wait for the others. The combined strength of Titans West and East will be enough to entrap him, I'm sure."

"I don't need the team to take Slade down."

"I don't remember you taking him down solo, so that can't be right."

Robin turned to her with a glare but was stopped from any retort by the arrogant lilt of the villain himself coming from behind them.

"Hello again, Robin. Ah, Raven, nice to see you alive again. Though I must admit the white robe was a better look for you. It brought focus to your eyes, gave you a heavenly glow. If demons could be heavenly, of course."

Raven felt chills up her back at his words and wasted no time throwing a nearby car at his head. He dodged the object easily and leered at the two Titans.

"I've been waiting to see you again." Robin said in the lethally low voice he reserved for his arch nemesis, releasing the length of his Bo staff in his right hand and moving to charge Slade.

Raven flew up above the battle, ready to assist Robin when needed but mostly to examine the villain for his actual plan. Slade was a demented, sickening man but sloppy and impulsive he was not. Why would he blow up a random building and then stand calmly at the scene? Yes, he was trying to draw the Titans to him and enrage Robin to the point of combat, but then what? He wouldn't risk his own safety against the Titans even if he didn't know of the additional Titans East who would join the fight.

Raven took a breath to calm herself and began to release her empathy to touch the edges of Slade's malevolent aura. If she could see a glimpse of his thoughts, she might be able to stay a step ahead of him. She had just reached the outer recesses of his mind when she realized something was wrong.

"Azar." She breathed fearfully before contacting Robin telepathically.

_Robin! It's a distraction!_

_What are you talking about? You're the one distracting me,_ his response was gruff in her mind but she pressed on.

_You're fighting a robot! The real Slade is already at his destination._

_And where would that be?_

_Titan Tower._

The T-Car with Cyborg at the helm was minutes away from Robin and Raven's coordinates when Raven appeared in the car's communication screen. Her features were twisted in dread as she asked him where he was.

"A minute away from you. Why?"

Her eyes shut in defeat.

"We weren't fighting Slade. He sent a decoy to get us all out of the Tower."

"What? Why would he want that?" Bumblebee cut in from the passenger seat.

"He's taken control of the Tower. I tried to teleport back but he's blocked my astral projection and teleportation somehow."

Cyborg checked the sensors in his arm and cursed colorfully.

"I can't access the Tower either. Why does he want control of the Tower?"

"Think of the most dangerous room in the Tower. The place where we keep weapons and classified information that could potentially be used against us."

Cyborg thought about it and his eyes widened.

"The Evidence Room."

* * *

Robin couldn't believe he hadn't anticipated this. He had foolishly left the Tower unprotected and sent the entire team out for something he could have taken care of himself. Now Slade had control of an armory of weapons, including the Puppet Master's controller which would release the Puppet Master himself as well as Control Freak's remote which could bend reality. And it had all been due to Robin's fallibility.

_Don't do that to yourself._

The carefully measured voice in his head caused him to sigh. He knew this was coming. The priority may have been Slade but his team, specifically Raven, weren't oblivious to the effect the man had on Robin, especially based on prior experiences.

_Reading my thoughts, Raven? That's a major invasion of my privacy. I thought you didn't take advantage of your powers like that._

The voice turned acidic in its response.

_I didn't have to pry the thoughts from your bloated, hair gel infused head because you were projecting them quite strongly. I was going to try to help you so you could focus on our next action instead of brooding and pouting that you made a mistake like an unhappy child. I suppose I'm just wasting my time, aren't I?_

Robin felt her aura pull away from his and he jumped to maintain the contact.

_Wait! Don't go._

_What? _She asked gruffly.

_I'm sorry. I'm being an ass, I know. It's just that…_

_Slade brings out the worst in you. I get it, Robin. I don't judge you for it. He brings out the worst in me too, but I believe our best plan is staying calm right now. He's infiltrated our Tower and taken possession of a vast array of dangerous weaponry but so what? We've faced the end of the world and come back swinging. Are you doubting the ability of the Titans?_

Robin, in the midst of his anger and disturbance over Slade, almost smiled.

_I told you once you were the most hopeful person I'd ever met, right?_

… _What's your point?_

_I was as right then as I am now. Thank you, Raven._

_You're welcome._

Robin brought his attention back to the heated discussion occurring between Cyborg and Bumblebee, who for all their love and mushy interactions, were extremely hard-headed and competitive with each other. Cyborg planned to storm the Tower, guns a blazing, but Bumblebee wanted to create a distraction, like Slade had, and regain the Tower more stealthily. Their faces were red from the exertion of the argument and the other Titans simply stood around mouths wide as the couple yelled. Raven gave Robin a look that clearly said "Fix this" and he licked his dry lips, preparing to take over.

"Quiet." He declared with a firm finality that instantly overpowered the other two. "We can't afford infighting when our target is Slade and our resources should be exhausted on stopping him."

"What will we do, Robin? The situation seems most grave." Starfire said gently.

She was walking on eggshells as she had always done around Robin when it came to Slade. That was what all the team (except raven) did, believing Robin could snap if they acted differently. That excessive cautiousness was one of the main reasons Starfire was incompatible with Robin. The alien girl was a tender spirit that sought protection and warmth and joy. It was a beautiful quality but one that proved fruitless when it came to Robin. He was deceptively light with the bright colors of his uniform. In reality, Robin had a darkness that rivaled Raven's and his secrets were as endless as his mistrusts about the world. Robin didn't need soft words to skirt around the issue, like his obsession with hunting down Slade, he needed someone to save him from himself and bring him back to sanity on occasion. He didn't have to be coddled but understood. And it seemed like Raven was the only one who could.

"We have to regain our Tower. It won't be easy."

"With Slade, it never is." Beast Boy pointed out with uncharacteristic severity.

The changeling had his own struggles with Slade. He blamed the villain for the loss of the only girl he'd ever loved. Terra was gone and all Beast Boy had recovered was a strangely withdrawn girl named Tara Markov that refused to believe he had once known her and once cared for her. It hurt more than thinking Terra was dead because he had seen the girl walking and breathing and _choosing _to push him away. Beast Boy felt this pain and carried it with him every day, so yes he hated Slade and yes he wanted him permanently stopped.

"Both of you had good ideas, but the best would be a middle ground. We can't just run at the Tower and expect to make it anywhere close to Slade. We also have no time to make a distraction and sneak our way in. Chances are Slade wants a bloody battle and he's not hiding in the Tower waiting for us to find him. He will make the battle a big one and he won't be alone."

"What do you mean?" Speedy asked.

Titans East had learned of Slade and his evil, but they hadn't faced him head on and weren't there when the Titans had faced Trigon and the Armageddon of Raven's prophecy. This put them at a slight disadvantage.

"Slade never works alone. He has backup plans for his backup plans." Cyborg explained and gave them a brief account of the fight with the Frankenstein-esque monster comprised of Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload.

"That's disgusting." The archer remarked.

"It was worse close up." Cyborg said.

"The first thing we have to do is list the weapons and devices we had in the Evidence Room."

"Control Freak's remote." Raven said.

"The Puppet Master's controller." Beast Boy added.

"The lost clock I recovered from the villain of time travel Warp." Starfire put in.

"One of Mumbo's magic wands." Cyborg said.

"That weird guitar guy's killing guitar." Beast Boy remembered.

"One of Gizmo's laser guns." Raven said.

"And Brother Blood's sonic generator." Cyborg added.

"Jesus, why didn't you just offer the guy your powers on a lavishly decorated plate?" Speedy commented sardonically.

"Watch it, man." Cyborg stared him down. "Titans Tower is supposed to be near impenetrable. I control everything from my arm."

"Yet, Slade still managed to get in. Any idea how?" Aqualad challenged and Cyborg was restrained from punching him in the face by Starfire's strong grip.

"It doesn't matter how. He did and there's nothing we can about it now. You don't know Slade and you don't understand how he works. We do so you're going to have to shove your criticisms down your throat because we aren't interested in them. If you want to help, shut up and listen. If not, you're welcome to go home. In case you haven't noticed, we aren't on a training course anymore. This is a serious crisis and we have to deal with it accordingly." Raven's words were sharp but precise as always and Aqualad glared at her but nodded and stepped back without further comment.

Speedy gave a low whistle of appreciation and Cyborg shot her a look of appreciation. This time Robin did smile at his second-in-command.

"Well said. Now that we know what we're facing, we're better prepared. We're going to divide into two groups of four and take this threat on from two fronts. I will lead one group and Raven will lead the other group. I will go with Cyborg, Aqualad, and Speedy from the ground and take on the primary threats while Raven, Starfire, Bumblebee, and Beast Boy will serve as the air strike team. Do no enter the Tower on your own. We don't know what to expect and the only one who can reset the system anyway is Cyborg. Our objective is to recover the weapons from the Evidence Room and take Slade down. Do not try to be the big shot that leaves the team to take on anything alone. Remember that we are the Titans not Titan One and Titan Two and so on. Does everyone understand their objective?"

There were seven nods.

"Okay. Then protect each other and good luck. You four will be flying so you'll get there first. Stay vigilant." Robin commanded and as his teammates entered the car or took to the air he sent a thought to Raven.

_Do you trust me?_

_With my life._ She replied without hesitation.

_Is this the right move?_

_It is. You were wise about your strategy and remained controlled even though Slade has the tendency to change your state of mind._

_Thanks to you. I don't know what I'd do without you, you know._

_I do. I shudder to picture it. You, wandering around with one boot on and your hair gel nowhere to be found, slowly losing sanity as Beast Boy suffocates you with bad jokes, Starfire gives you food poisoning, and Cyborg lives in his constantly upgrading car, forgetting about everything else. You'd be a mess without me._

_That's a descriptive scenario. I can see you've put a lot of thought into it._

_Eh. My mind wanders._

_Raven. _He returned to seriousness. _Be careful. _

_You too, Robin. You too._

He felt her presence leave him, not only as she flew away but as she pushed the bond to the dormant part of her mind. When he was sure she wasn't listening he whispered the four words he hadn't been able to share with the dark sorceress yet.

_I love you, Raven._

Cyborg called him from the car, the engine already whirring, and Robin jumped into the passenger seat in the fluid movements he'd been trained to do from birth.


	9. Chapter 9

I was going to split the battle into the strategy in this chapter and the actual fight in the next one, but eh, I decided to give you guys all of it.

I have a question for you guys after the chapter so I hope you stick around to answer it in a comment.

**Nine**

As Robin had predicted, the air team reached the tower first and Raven paused in the air, causing the other three to do the same behind her.

"Is something wrong, friend?" Starfire queried.

"Are we waiting for something?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not exactly. I need to scan the Tower and see what we're dealing with. Hold on." She sat in her lotus position, chanting her mantra and sending her soul self past the steel walls and into the Titan tower.

There was an eerie vacancy to the usual comfortable space and Raven quickly discerned the sleeping chambers and upper floors were empty. However, there was a flurry of activity from the training room. She moved through the walls with the simplicity of a ghost and arrived at the training room, where an alarming amount of villains were gathered.

Mad Mod. Mumbo. The Puppet King. Cinderblock. Plasmus. Overload. Killer Moth. Adonis. Atlas. Control Freak. And at the front of the room, assuming Robin's usual position for team events, was Slade. He regarded the gathered villains calmly but silently. The ten supervillains were fidgeting and murmuring among themselves, seeming unsure of why they were there. Finally, Slade held up a closed fist and the room hushed.

"I assume you know why you've been summoned here. If not, let me inform you. We are here… to end the Teen Titans once and for all." Slade paused but the villains only gaped wondrously at him. "We are in control of the tower and of the weaponry once taken from us by the Titans. We are now an unstoppable force."

"What makes you think we can defeat them now when we never have before?" Mumbo questioned and Slade smirked under the mask.

"This time, I am in charge. I can use all your talents the best way possible and together we can kill these brats. Any other questions? No? Perfect. It's time to begin and I think our first step should be punishing the spy in our midst."

The villains glanced at each other anxiously but Slade's mask was staring at Raven's soul self lurking in the shadows of the room.

_That's impossible. How did he know I was here? _

"Hello, Raven."

Her eyes widened and she was pulling her soul self back when Slade made a sign to Mumbo who aimed his wand at her and released a blindingly white current of energy. Raven had no time to move before the energy reached her and began electrocuting her. She screamed, the pain sending her reeling back to her body, which received the electric shock and lost its floating position, sending Raven careening to the ground at dangerous speeds.

Raven could not summon enough concentration to control her levitation and soon the rocks on the floor would be crushing her face. She shut her eyes but gasped when her body met with hard muscle instead of death. Her eyes flew open and met the comforting white of Robin's furrowed mask.

"What happened?" he asked, still clutching her tightly to his chest.

Raven blinked, trying to gather her thoughts and sort through the information she'd received along with the electrocution.

"Slade saw me. I don't know how but he knew I was there and then Mumbo cast a spell. He's never done it before and it _hurt_. How could he learn such powerful magic if he's a pathetic illusionist and nothing more?" her flustered face turned to Robin, who was frowning.

"Slade's done something."

"What else did you see inside?" Bumblebee asked and Raven realized the others had formed a circle around her and she… was still in Robin's arms.

"Uh, Robin, I think I can stand." She whispered and he flushed, placing her upright and taking a few steps back.

Speedy's eyes narrowed at this interaction but he returned to the issue at hand when Raven spoke again.

"We're facing ten supervillains, not including Slade and from what I just experienced, they cannot be underestimated. They're working together, sharing weaponry and tactics. They want to destroy us. And I honestly fear that they can."

"You cannot mean that!" Starfire cried.

"I wish it weren't true, but I've never seen Mumbo do something above a hat show and now he's electrocuting my soul self and my physical body with one spell. If he can do that, what have the others learned?"

"Who are the other villains?" Beast Boy inquired and Raven listed them on each of her fingers.

Cyborg muttered a string of violent curses under his breath and Robin's face was dark in the way only Slade could bring.

"How did Slade get them all here?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, aren't they locked in different prisons both here and in Steel City? I haven't gotten any distress calls from Jinx and Kid Flash." Bumblebee declared.

"I doubt Slade would be sloppy and let anyone notice the inmates he freed." Cyborg said.

"He must have used the time machine to open portals for all the villains and gather them in one place without setting off any alarms. After all, that was in the past… or the future. Who knows how he manipulated time to get them here." Robin snarled at the idea.

"And Control Freak's remote can do almost anything. What's to say it can't enhance certain abilities and make a bumbling old dude like Mumbo release hardcore magic now?" Beast Boy mused and the other Titans gave him looks of surprise.

"What? I can't have smart ideas once in a while?" he pouted.

"I guess this would be the right time." Raven said and he brightened.

"What do we do now?" the changeling asked his leader.

"They clearly want us to make the first move. Slade attacked Raven to prove his strength. They think they're going to win." Robin's mouth was set in a tight line, but he was keeping his anger restrained.

The part of him fixated on Slade's death was begging to be released so he could strangle the bastard that dared hurt his girl, but then his rational, level-headed leader side told the former to calm down because caution had to be used to win this battle and defeat Slade. Vengeance would have to wait until later. Raven would agree.

"Are you insinuating that we can't do this?" Speedy asked but Robin scoffed.

"Slade thinks he's bested me, but if the end of the world didn't stop me, nothing will. Change of plans. We aren't splitting into two teams. We're splitting into four pairs, each of which will take on specific villains."

"Pairs? Like we did in training?" Aqualad pointed out and Robin nodded.

"It's the best strategy when we're facing so many villains at once. We're starting with Slade's ten pawns. He won't fight until he thinks he needs to, so he'll be the last one standing."

"What are the pairs? I assume you have this planned and we aren't choosing schoolyard style." Cyborg said with a raised eyebrow.

He knew his best friend well.

"Aqualad and Bumblebee. You two have the potent combination of water and electricity. I don't think I have to spell it out for you."

Bumblebee grinned, her fingers twitching as she pictured the full force of her energy charging the water to take down the unsuspecting bad guys.

"Who are we taking on?" Aqualad questioned.

"The Puppet King and Control Freak. Each depends on an item susceptible to technical difficulties as a result of electrified water. Take out the controller and the T.V. remote and they're done."

"Who am I working with?" Cyborg asked next.

"Beast Boy. You two work efficiently together and you've trained enough to come up with a variety of moves."

"You got that right, dude." Beast Boy boasted. "Which uglies are we beating down?"

"Killer Moth, Adonis, and Atlas. Killer Moth counts on his army of moths to do the work for him but he has a sonic emitter that keeps the moths obedient and trained."

Cyborg grinned and continued Robin's thought.

"But the emitter can be short circuited if a higher frequency is used. One I'm pretty sure my sonic cannon can take care of."

"Exactly. Plus, Adonis and Atlas shouldn't prove to be a problem for you two, right?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg shared a look at the mention of two villains who had proved to be personal nemeses for them. Beast Boy still had a scar on his left side from the incident with Adonis.

"No problem at all." Beast Boy's voice was darker than usual, coming out in a heated whisper.

"Starfire and Speedy, you're in charge of Mad Mod and Cinderblock."

"The Mad Mod is quite the nuisance for me." Starfire confessed and Raven almost laughed at the comment.

"He is to all of us, Star. But, you're familiar with his strategy. He depends on that scepter to bend reality and change things to his will, just like Control Freak needs his control and Mumbo his wand. Break the stick and he's finished."

"And Cinderblock? How do we stop a towering hunk of rock?" Speedy questioned, seeming a bit nervous at the prospect.

"Combine Starfire's superhuman strength with your motley of arrows. You can figure it out." Robin said upliftingly.

"I guess that leaves you and Rae-Rae." Beast Boy said but eeped when Raven sent a withering glare his way.

"We're in charge of Plasmus, Mumbo, and Overload. Think you can handle it, Rae-Rae?" Robin teased.

"Call me that again and I'll add you to my hit list. No mercy." She vowed and he laughed.

"All right, Titans. Take care of yourselves and each other. Work as a team and remember this is not a training session we can just walk out of unscathed. This is Slade and this is serious."

The Titans split into their assigned pairs, each entering a different way. Speedy approached Raven almost timidly with a tap on her shoulder.

"Listen, in case we don't make it out of this alive…"

"Speedy, we will _all _make it. Don't doubt that."

"But if we don't, I just need you to know I am eternally grateful that I met you. Loving you has been the best thing I've ever done and it's made me a better person and a better man. I don't need you to reciprocate my love to tell you this is the best thing that's happened to me. Thank you, Raven." He gently grasped her smaller hand and planted a tender kiss on it.

"Bye, pretty bird." He whispered, turning on his heel to approach Starfire, who had watched the exchange with compassion on her face.

She had greatly underestimated the extent of the archer's emotions for her best friend. She was determined to win this battle, though, because Speedy was in fact a good man and death would not be fitting for any of the Titans. She took Speedy's hands and took to the sky, as they were going to enter through the roof. Beast Boy and Cyborg were going through the back door and Bumblebee and Aqualad were using the lesser known side door on the ocean-facing side of the tower. Raven and Robin were going to teleport inside and arrive directly inside the training room. Raven could still sense the gathering of the villains' dark auras there.

"Do you love him?"

Raven turned to Robin, confusion etched in her exotic features.

"Speedy. Roy. Do you love him?"

She ducked her head.

"No, I don't."

"Does he know that?"

"He suspects so."

Robin felt a weight lift off his chest. He had been dreading the answer to his question because he had considered Speedy a great rival for Raven's heart, but she did not seem to want him as more than a friend.

_I still have a chance. And Slade isn't taking that away from me._

"The others should be inside by now. Let's go." He ordered and she stepped closer, touching his arm.

Robin grabbed her spare hand with his gloved one.

"When we make it through this, we have to have a talk."

She didn't give a verbal response but an emotion flickered through her eyes, turning the violet shade into a temporarily lighter hue the color of fresh lisianthus petals. Seconds later, Raven's aura had engulfed them in a blanket of blackness and then they were in the training room starting at ten supervillains that hours earlier were in secure prison facilities where they belonged.

* * *

For a few moments no one moved. Raven and Robin stood side by side, analyzing the room and spotting their three targets standing conveniently on the far left side of the room in a straight line.

"Attack!" Slade's voice commanded from some hidden part of the room.

The villains rushed forward, all ten making for the two birds. Robin gave a lethal smile.

"Titans, go!" he ordered and the room erupted from three places as Starfire slammed through the roof, Beast Boy broke through the eastern wall of the room and a wave of water blasted through the floor.

The villains cried out in surprise and as Robin had planned, they broke into groups to approach the four pairs of Titans.

* * *

Aqualad was poised on the wave of water, watching Control Freak and the Puppet King approach at a run, with their weapons extended. Control Freak had made a weight come to life and the Puppet King was animating a training bench to attack. Aqualad stayed where he was, though, waiting for Bumblebee to come into position.

When the two villains and their creations were close enough, Aqualad released the bruising power of half a ton of ocean water to spill over the two. Bumblebee, who had been at her smallest size and flying near the ceiling, returned to her usual size and released the strongest surge of electricity into the water, frying the villains' technologies at once.

Aqualad had flipped away from the wave to avoid the shock himself but when the controller and T.V. remote fizzled and exploded, he pulled the water back to his hands to create a whirlpool that lifted the villains into the air where Bumblebee was waiting to perform two roundhouse kicks that effectively knocked them out. Control Freak landed on the now inanimate Puppet King with a crack of wood.

"Ooh." Bumblebee and Aqualad winced but shrugged and pulled the defeated pair to one side of the room.

* * *

At the far right Beast Boy and Cyborg were engaged in a strenuous fight with Adonis and Atlas respectively. The first thing they'd done was take out Killer Moth. Beast Boy, in pterodactyl form, swiped the mutant moths out of the air, allowing Cyborg to reach their master and short-circuit the remote with his cannon. The moths had scattered, some striking Killer Moth and most leaving through holes in the walls. Beast Boy had knocked him out with a powerful swing of his triceratops tail and that left the Titans facing off with their past nemeses.

"Last time we fought, I wasn't in top shape, but now? Nothing can take me down, freak." Adonis jeered and Beast Boy's emerald eyes dilated until his pupils and eyes were an onyx shade as he morphed into the beast he'd once feared would overtake him.

Adonis gulped, recognizing the feral creature that he'd once been but that Beast Boy had taken and controlled to his advantage. The beast gave a toothy smile and lunged forward.

While Beast Boy's teeth and claws were tearing apart the gangly man's strong suit, Cyborg and Atlas were throwing punches and kicks left and right.

"No one can defeat the great Atlas!"

"Funny, cause someone already did. Me. And I'll do it again." Cyborg grunted as he picked the larger robot up and slammed him against the nearby wall.

The wall came apart, crushing Atlas. Before he could push the rubble off, Cyborg's sonic cannon lit up and a blast hit Atlas square in the chest, effectively breaking his power core.

"Cyborg-2, Atlas-0." He dusted his hands off and watched as his partner deposited an unconscious Adonis, broken suit and broken teeth evident, on top of Atlas and Killer Moth, who they'd taken out with the help of his own chaotic moth formations.

* * *

"Duck!" Speedy shouted and Starfire narrowly avoided one of Cinderblock's brutal punches.

Though defeating Mad Mod had not been difficult (Speedy had engaged him in hand to hand combat, distracting him so that he loosened his grip on the scepter enough for Starfire to swoop in and break it over her knee) and he was currently unconscious, Cinderblock was a different story.

He'd thrown Speedy once and the archer had a slight limp in his left leg from the force of impact. Starfire had a bruise on both shoulders from where the villain had gripped her and she'd had to summon all her strength to kick him off her.

"What must we do?" she flew down to Speedy's side and he thought about what Robin had said.

He mentioned Speedy's menagerie of arrows, from electric to pyrotechnic to releasing cords. And then he got it.

"Use your starbolts to daze him. Don't stop until he's clutching his head and his vision is blurred. I'll aim an arrow behind him to that pillar and tie up his legs. When he's stumbling you come in and kick the center of his back. That should knock him completely off balance. When he's on the floor, I can launch my detonating arrow and finish him off."

Starfire tilted her head.

"What?" he asked, giving Cinderblock a sideways glance as he was once again moving to grab Starfire.

"You reminded me of Robin just then, friend Speedy. Apologies." She flew up at a speed she'd described as faster than light's motion and proceeded to bombard the rock man with starbolts.

Speedy's plan worked out perfectly and he couldn't stop himself from kicking the fallen villain once he was unconscious. This caused him to clutch his injured foot in agony.

"Stupid piece of rock." He grumbled and Starfire giggled.

* * *

Though Robin had paused to analyze their three targets, Raven's eyes had instantly gone to Mumbo, her eyes flashing white and her palms radiating dark energy. Before she could attack, Robin grabbed her hand and her eyes dimmed.

"What?" she growled and his brow raised.

"Be smart about this. Take out Plasmus first while I hold off the other two. I promise you Mumbo will pay for hurting you, but it will be at the right time."

Raven grudgingly nodded her assent and Robin moved forward to stop the attack heading their way so Raven could float in her lotus position and summon her astral form. It didn't take long for her to reach inside Plasmus and rip the monster from the man trapped inside. She placed the wheezing man in an black bubble and threw him to one side, rendering him completely insentient.

She turned back in time to see Robin hit Overload with a freeze disc. As he was about to break the ice to remove the chip that contained Overload, he was hit by a barrage of playing cards with sharp edges, one of which cut his arm. Blood spilled down Robin's arm and as the Boy Wonder hissed and touched the open wound, Overload shook the ice away and aimed his own attack at Robin, who managed a backflip a few inches from where the blast would have struck.

Raven's eyes went white and her palms crackled with unrestrained energy.

"I don't know where you learned this magic, Mumbo, but your shitty tricks still won't compare to my power." She levitated six feet in the air and shot towards the clown.

Mumbo gave a nasty chuckle and threw himself to one side to aim another white energy blast at the flying Titan. She merely maneuvered her body to one side so she spun her body to one side and was back on course to slam into Mumbo. He squeaked as she finally reached him and kicked him back so his body fell forward. He almost dropped the magic wand but at the last moment gripped it tightly and aimed an electric pulse of magic towards Raven.

"If that's the best you've got, you should be worrying right about…" Raven caught the power surge in her hands, using her dark magic to trap it there. "Now."

Mumbo had time to shield his face before his own magic and the addition of Raven's energy blast smashed into his midriff and threw him to the wall behind him, which he slid down with a squeal. She took his wand with her magic and raised it into the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled and the stick imploded.

Raven purposely had some of the pieces smack into Mumbo's prone form.

"Dr. Light was right. You're insane! Insane!" Mumbo gasped before passing out.

Robin had Overload's chip in one hand as he approached Raven.

"Satisfied?"

"Partially. Mumbo's nothing on the grand scale of things." She shrugged.

The Titans had gathered the villains at the center of the room and with her eyes aglow, Raven chanted her mantra to perform the teleportation of the villains to the large criminal institution located in an undisclosed location in the American Midwest. This took a lot of energy and Raven stumbled back, but Starfire grabbed her friend and steadied her. Raven gave the alien a look of gratitude.

"You were great, Titans. But, we aren't done yet." Robin reminded them.

"Slade." Beast Boy snarled.

"Congratulations, Titans. You have defeated my little army."

Slade's voice came from many places at once and Robin saw it was coming through the tower's PA system.

"He's in the control room?" Aqualad asked.

Cyborg checked his sensors.

"No, he's not even in the tower." Cyborg said, frustrated.

"Wait, your sensors are working again?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Slade allowed us access. He let me enter the tower earlier, let us get inside for this battle, and he granted Cyborg access to the tower systems."

"Raven's right. This isn't coincidence. Slade's gone for now, but he isn't done with us yet." Robin said with rage behind his mask.

He had let Slade escape _again_ and though he knew it couldn't be helped, because ten villains loose could be more dangerous than one, the idea that Slade had evaded him once more made his pulse beat faster with suppressed anger.

"Wait a minute. I'm picking up something." Cyborg was frowning at his wrist. "An electromagnetic pulse. I can't tell where it's coming from, but it's strong. It can affect more than just technology if it goes off. It'll work as a bomb too."

"How much time do we have?"

"I don't think it's a lot of time."

"Fuck." Robin said plainly and no one disagreed. "Split up. Search every inch of this tower until you find it. Cyborg, give me a worst case scenario."

"Well… judging from the pulse I'm reading, the danger zone can stretch to the edges of Jump City. It will definitely destroy the tower but it will cause all of Jump City's electric towers and servers to crash. We'll be looking at a technological blackout."

"Technically, we won't be looking at anything. We're dead if this tower explodes, remember?" Speedy quipped and received glares.

"Find that bomb, Titans." Robin said urgently and the eight superheroes ran, flew, and teleported in different directions.

* * *

OK I have an idea of where I'm going with this, but if you have an ideas for what Slade's up to or his master plan, please share them with me. It can be something you think would work best or simply something you wish to see. I will consider anything you guys write.

This isn't really a question as me asking you guys for suggestions, LOL. Thank you all in advance!


End file.
